SOUL
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Update! Chapter 7! #gak bisa buat summary. mau tahu ceritanya? baca saja   # -RnR, please!-
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

-**Discreamer**: Bleach BUKAN punya saya, sumpah! Tapi, milik sah Tite Kubo-sensei..

-**Pairing**: IchiHitsu, KusaHina, and other's pairing..

-**Genre**: Adventur/Horror/Romance

-**Rated**: T

-**Warning**: AU, OOC, Boys Love , Shounen-ai, typo, and OC (Cuma nampang bentar) XD!

-**Summary**: Ichigo adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang memiliki kelebihan melihat arwah.

**~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 1 **

**BRAK! **

"ICHIGOOO~!" teriak super kencang satu mahluk setelah ngedobrak pintu sampai jebol dan langsung melompat menerjang seseorang pemuda berambut orange dikasur. Dengan kesal, si pemuda bernama Ichigo itu langsung bangun lalu menghindar dari terjangan mahluk itu dengan mulus. Dan..

**PRANK!**

"_UGYAAA~!" _

**BRUK! **

Sukseslah mahluk itu menabrak jendela disamping kasur dan terjun bebas bak penerjun payung tanpa parasut dari ketinggian 12 m. Oh tragedi..

**GREEK!**

"OI! AYAH SIALAN! APA NGGAK ADA CARA LAIN MEMBANGUKAN ORANG TIDUR, HAH?" gusar Ichigo setelah membuka jendela naas yang kini berlubang.

"HYAAH! OHAYOU ICHIGO, PAGI YANG CERAH!" jawab mahluk itu, yang ternyata adalah Isshin, dan ajaibnya selamat setelah terjun dari lantai 2. Mendengar jawaban polos dari sang ayah, kening Ichigo berkedut.

"DAN LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" seru Ichigo sambil menunjuk pintu yang jebol dan jendelanya yang bernasib sama.

"REFLEK YANG BAGUS, ICHIGO! ITU BARU PUTRAKU!" seru Isshin tanpa peduli dengan ucapan putranya, dia mengacungkan 2 jempol ke udara dengan bangga.

"Arrhh.."

**BRAK!**

Geram Ichigo sambil menutup jendela.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Ohayou, Yuzu!" sapa Karin lalu mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Karin.." balas Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, apa sudah bangun?"

"Kau tidak dengar suara gaduh tadi?" balas Karin santai sambil menyumpit lauk ke mangkuk.

"Ya.. Karin mau omelet?"

"Tentu."

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Dasar ayah itu, besok apa lagi yang hancur." gumam Ichigo sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Ah, Ichi-nii Ohayou!" sapa Yuzu setelah melihat kakaknya turun.

Ichigo menoleh kearah ruang makan. "Ohayou.."

"Ichi-nii, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Yuzu heran karena melihat Ichigo langsung melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ah, ya! Buatkan bekal saja. Aku ada latihan pagi," jawab Ichigo sambil memakai sepatu.

"Iya, baiklah." Dengan itu Yuzu langsung menyiapkan bekal untuk Ichigo.

"Dasar. Tadi apa saja yang hancur?" Tanya Karin yang kini berdiri dibelakang Ichigo.

"Pintu jebol dan kaca jendela pecah, menyebalkan." jawab Ichigo sambil memakai sepatu, walau sedikit kesal dengan 'metode unik' sang ayah membangunkannya.

Karin menghela nafas "Hahh.. dasar,"

"Ichi-nii, ini bekalnya!" seru Yuzu, sambil memberi kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru tua.

Sambil berdiri, Ichigo menerima bekalnya dari Yuzu. "Oh, ya. Arigatou Yuzu! Nah, ittekimasu~!" ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan kearah pintu lalu membuka dan menutupnya kembali.

"Itterasshai~Ichi-nii.." balas Yuzu.

"Hahh.." Karin mengghela nafas singkat.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Tidak ada, kok." balas Karin singkat sambil membalik badan dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"O-ohayou, Kurosaki-kun." sapa seorang perempuan berambut orange panjang.

"Ah, ohayou Inoue." jawab Ichigo kepada perempuan bernama Inoue.

"A-ada latihan pagi ya?" tanya Inoue gugup.

"Iya, karena sebentar lagi kejuaraan musim panas akan dimulai. Jadi, sekarang harus latihan ekstra keras." Jelas Ichigo.

Inoue berhenti melangkah otomatis Ichigo pun berhenti.  
"Ka-kalau begitu, berjuanglah Kurosaki-kun! Aku yakin tim sepak bola Kurosaki-kun menang!" seru Inoue sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Ichigo tersunyum sambil mengacak rambut Inoue. "Hahaha..arigatou Inoue!"

Bisa dirasakan Inoue kalau sekarang wajahnya memanas.

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" seru Ichigo kembali melangkah.

"I-iya" jawab gugup.

Saat berjalan, tidak sengaja Ichigo melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis di bangku taman dengan sebuah rantai di dadanya, tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Inoue berdiri. _'hahh..arwah, ya?'_. Karena tiba-tiba berhenti, Inoue menjadi bingung.

"Ada sesuatu, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue heran.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Inoue sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Hah, sebentar Inoue. Aku titip ini," setelah menitipkan bekalnya kepada Inoue, Ichigo langsung menyebrang jalan kearah taman.

"I-iya." karena bingung, Inoue memilih menunggu.

Setelah sampai di taman Ichigo langsung menghampiri anak itu di bangku taman tadi.

"Hei? Kenapa kau disisni, sendirian?" sapa Ichigo lembut takut mengagetkan anak itu.

Anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu pun mendongak menampakan mata coklatnya yang sembab, Ichigo pun berlutut.

"Ka-kakak bisa melihat Yuki?" tanya anak perempuan itu tampak terkejut.

_'benar dia arwah__,__'_ batin Ichigo

"Oh. Jadi namamu Yuki, ya? Nah, Yuki kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

Dengan menahan isakan anak perempuan bernama Yuki itu menjawab.

"Yu-yuki tadi-hiks terpisah dari ibu..hweee~.."

Ichigo berdiri lalu menepuk pelan kepala Yuki.

"Sudah kakak bantu carikan ibumu, jadi jangan menangis lagi." ujar Ichigo.

"Sungguh?" tanya Yuki tak percaya.

"Sungguh, nah jangan menangis lagi," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Iya! Yuki nggak akan nangis lagi! Arigatou nii-chan!" jawab Yuki senang.

Dari jauh Inoue memperhatikan Ichigo bingung. "Kurosaki-kun sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Nah, dimana terakhir Yuki bersama ibu?" tanya Ichigo.

Yuki tampak berpikir terlihat jelas dengan keningnya yang berkerut.. "Hmm..Yuki terakhir bersama ibu di.. oh ya! Ditempat yang banyak bunga sakura dan sebuah kuil yang besar!"

_'sakura berguguran dan kuil besar itu di..__?_' batin Ichigo tampak berpikir.

"Sakura berguguran..kuil..oh, benar disana!" gumam Ichigo, "Nah, sebaiknya kita ke kuil karakura!" seru Ichigo antusias.

"Kakak sudah tahu tempatnya?" tanya Yuki dengan antusiasme yang sama.

"Iya! Ayo kesana!"

"Iya!"

"L-loh, Kurosaki-kun mau kemana?" setelah melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba lari, Inoue jadi mengikuti arah lari Ichigo yang berlawanan arah dari arah ke sekolah..

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Ichigo dan Yuki sampai disebuah Kuil yang megah dan sangat asri. Ichigo pun mengisyaratkan Yuki untuk mengikutinya, dan akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dengan bunga sakura yang bebas mekar. walaupun bukan musimnya untuk tumbuh. Nampak, beberapa helai kelopak yang gugur mengikuti irama angin pagi yang lembut.

Ichigo menoleh pada Yuki yang berada disampingnya. "Apakah ini tempatnya, Yuki?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm.. iya! Ini tempatnya, nii-chan!" seru Yuki senang.

"Lalu dimana i-,"

"Yuki!" seru seorang wanita parubaya yang sangat mirip dengan Yuki yang juga memiliki sebuah rantai didadanya. Memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Ibuu!"seru Yuki menghampiri ibunya dan langsung memeluknya.

Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Ichigo kurang bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yuki da ibunya. Hanya saja, sang ibu menoleh pada Ichigo dengan tersenyum lalu menunduk sekilas sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh Ichigo. Setelah itu, Yuki pun berseru. "Dadaa, nii-chan!" dan dengan itu, ibu dan anak itupun menghilang seirama dengan gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin. Lembut.

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas. "Hahh..aku terlambat latihan pagi.. pasti Renji tak akan mengampuniku.." gumam Ichigo pasrah.

"Kurosaki-kun!" seru Inoue sambil berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Lho, Inoue kenapa bisa disini? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu menunggu?" tanya Ichigo bingung dengan keberadaan gadis itu disini.

Inoue menundukkan kepalanya gugup. "Ma-maaf, tadi Kurosaki-kun tiba-tiba saja berlari, jadinya karena khawatir.. a-aku mengejar Kurosaki-kun." Ucap Inoue.

"Oh, gomen, Inoue! Sudah merepotkanmu.." ujar Ichigo salah tingkah. _'__M__ana mungkin aku bilang kalau habis mengantar arwah anak perempuan yang tersesat. Bisa disangka sarap aku!'_batin Ichigo sweatdrop sendiri. Inoue menggeleng pelan lalu mendongak tepat pada helaian bunga sakura yang gugur dengan indahnya oleh angin.

".. kirei.." gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. Ichigo mengikuti arah pandang Inoue dan terkesima melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Seulas senyum tergambar pada wajah Ichigo. Inoue mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ichigo dan sukses merona merah melihat senyum itu.

_'__A__ku harap, Kurosaki-kun bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia, dan aku harap bisa selalu melihatnya.._' batin Inoue. Berharap.

~o~o~o~o~

"I-CHI-GOOO~!"

"Tu-tunggu, Renji aku bisa jel-,"

"JELASKAN APA, HAH? KAU TELAT 25 MENIT DARI JAM LATIHAN PAGI~!"

"Itu.. a-anu, aku bi-,"

"TIDAK ADA PENJELASAN LAGI!" vakum sebentar, dengan tampang horror Renji menatap Ichigo.

**Glek!**

"Sebagai hukuman karena kau terlambat, dan membuat kami menunggu lama.."

"..o.O'..?" Ichigo menelan ludah horror.

"Kau.. LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 25 PUTARAN LALU SETELAH JAM PELAJARAN TERAKHIR BERSIHKAN RUANGAN KLUB PLUS CUCIKAN SEMUA SERAGAM TIM! KAU MENGERTI!" semprot Renji tanpa berperikeIchigoan. =?=

"Whaaatt..o.O?" jerit Ichigo tidak terima. Ya, walaupun nggak terima tetap dia kerjakan. Bagaimanapun sang kapten a.k.a Renji sudah memberikan hukuman yang mutlak harus dikerjakan, yah, mau nggak mau harus ia kerjakan.

Sedangkan anggota tim yang lain tampak ngakak tertahan dengan nasib Ichigo. Nasib-nasib.. Yare-yare..~

**~o~o~o~o~**

-Senja Hari-

"Aduh, pegalnya.. dasar Renji! Ngasih hukuman nggak kira-kira. Mau membuatku mati kecapean, ya!" gerutu Ichigo sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Setelah ia dihukum atau tepatnya di kerja rodi oleh Renji. Sumpah! Cape banget. Apa lagi Ichigo masih harus mengikuti latihan seperti biasa, di jamin kalau orangnya lemah stamina pasti langsung tepar dari tadi. Berhubung Ichigo termaksud memiliki stamina yang kuat, ia masih bisa bertahan. Tapi, tetap saja membuat tubuhnya lelah luar binasa.. ups! Maksud author, luar biasa.. #didepak#

Uuh.. tapi penderitaan Ichigo belum berakhir, ingat? Ichigo masih harus membersihkan ruang klub yang seperti kapal pecah. Ada tawaran Inoue untuk membantunya, tapi ia tolak. Karena bagaimanapun ini tanggung jawabnya yang harus ia selesaikan sendiri. Yaa, walau akhirnya menyesal juga menolak tawaran emas itu... benar kata pepatah. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.. hahh.. dan jangan lupa ia masih harus mencuci seluruh seragam tim yang super kotor dan super bau keringat. Ingatan ichigo untuk memperkenalkan deodorant pada tim-nya, CATAT!. Hahh.. betapa melelahkannya hari ini..

"Sampai rumah, langsung berendam air hangat pasti nyaman." Gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo pun berjalan melewati jembatan penyebrangan. Sepi juga jembatan ini. Saat sedang melintas di jembatan itu, Ichigo melihat seorang anak sedang menyandar pagar beton jembatan ini. Awalnya Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli, tapi entah mengapa ia langsung menoleh ke arah belakang tepat pada anak itu. Dan terkejut melihat anak itu kini sudah berdeiri di atas jembatan itu dengan ancang-ancang siap melomapat.

_'Gawat! Jangan-jangan..'_.. "Hei! Tung-," belum sempat Ichigo memanggil anak itu, Ichigo membelalakan matanya ketika anak itu sudah melompat dari jembatan itu. Reflek Ichigo berlari menghampiri tempat anak itu melompat, dan langsung menoleh ke bawah.

Ichigo makin terkejut melihat anak itu mendarat dengan mulus tanpa lecet ditengah lalu-lalang kendaraan. Lalu menyebrang dengan santai, sedangkan kedua tangan anak itu dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Ichigo masih memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Setelah sampai di pinggir jalan, anak itu berhenti lalu mendongakan kepala ke arah Ichigo di jembatan itu. Ichigo tertegun melihat sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya sendu. Lalu, rambut putihnya yang menari seirama dengan hembusan angin senja yang bertiup lembut.

Postur tubuhnya yang mungil yang Ichigo pastikan seukuran anak SD, untuk sesaat Ichigo terpana dengan sosok itu. Hingga sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah semula lalu pergi dari tempat itu, dan tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Jangan-jangan arwah? Hahh.. kenapa hari ini aku sering bertemu arwah anak kecil, ya?" gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu paergi dari tempat itu..

"Hahh.. aku benar-benar butuh berendam air hangat.."

-TBC-

Naruni : "Hyaahh! Akhirnya kelar! Saia akhirnya bisa publish setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya bisa buat fic lagi, senangnyaaa! Huhh.. saia tau, masih da fic yg harus saia selesaikan (Alive dan Gomenasai).. udah saya ketik tapi masih da bagian yang kurang. Jadi, saia belum berani untuk mempublishkannya. dan sebagai persiapan, saia udah buat fic ini hingga chapter 5.. maaf kalau masih da typo.. saia males ngeditnya.. #didepak#

Hitsu : "Baka! Itu artinya kau nambah utang fic lagi, tahu!"

Naruni : " iya, shi.. tapi aku udah lama mau buat fic di fandom Bleach, Shiro-chan."

Hitsu : "Shirou-chan ja nai.. Hitsugaya demo..!" #ngeluarin zanpaku#.."lho?"

-Sebeum Shirou-chan ngamuk, author dah mabur duluan-

-Oya! selamat menempuh UAS. MINNA! pokoknya, GANBATTE KUDASAI!-

**-Review?-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Waktunya Tiba

-**Discreamer**: Iya, iya! bleach masih milik sah Tite Kubo-sensei..

-**Pairing**: IchiHitsu, KusaHina, and other's pairing..

-**Genre**: Adventur/Horror/Romance

-**Rated**: T

-**Warning**: AU, OOC, Boys Love , Shounen-ai, typo, and OC (Cuma nampang bentar) XD!

-**Summary**: Ichigo adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang memiliki kelebihan melihat arwah.

**~O~O~O~O~**

-SOUL-

**~O~O~O~O~**

- Chapter 2 (Waktunya Tiba) –

"Tadai-,"

"ICHIGOOO~!" tanpa aba-aba, Isshin berlari menerjang Ichigo yang baru muncul dari pintu masuk. Karena, memang dalam keadaan super lelah, Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang langsung menendang Isshin hingga mental ke ujung ruangan.

"Gah! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, kuso oyajii!" geram Ichigo sambil menunjuk Isshin yang kini terjatuh dengan kepala di bawah.

"REFLEK YANG BAGUS ICHIGO! ITU BARU PUTRAKU!" seru Isshin dengan menagcungkan kedua jempolnya bangga. Tak peduli dengan posisinya sekarang.

Mendengar keributan, Yuzu keluar dari dapur lengkap dengan celemek warna pink-nya. "Wah, okaeri, Ichi-nii. Tumben pulang telat?" tanya Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo yang masih bergeming di depan pintu.

"Gomen, tadi ada latihan tambahan. Yuzu." Balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Yuzu mengangguk mengerti. "ohh.. ya sudah, Ichi-nii mau makan atau mandi dulu, biar Yuzu siapkan." Tawarnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, sebaiknya mandi dulu saja."

"Baiklah, Yuzu siapkan dulu air hangatnya." Dengan itu, Yuzu pun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo menghela napas lelah. "Hahh.. Imouto yang pengertian." Gumam Ichigo, lalu melepas sepatunya. Dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Isshin yang kini menangis haru sambil memeluk poster istrinya. Masaki.

~O~O~O~O~

"Hahh.. nyamannyaa.." gumam Ichigo menyamankan posisinya di ranjang. Setelah mandi dan makan. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bertistirahat. Merasa tidak ada tugas untuk besok, ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Hahh.. roh anak tadi, kenapa jadi kepikiran, ya?" gumamnya yang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"Mata emerald yang baru pertama kali kulihat sebelumnya.. tapi. Tatapannya itu kenapa terlihat sedih? Ukh! Kenapa malah jadi kepikiran terus, sih? Hahh.. sebaiknya aku tidur saja.." dengan itu, Ichigo menyamankan posisinya dan kemudian menutup matanya. tidur lelap.

**~O~O~O~O~**

_**-Tengah Malam-**_

Tampak sesosok bayangan melintas tepat di depan sebuah kamar rawat Rumah Sakit. Bayangan itu pun masuk dengan menembus pintu #maklum hantu# lalu, perlahan mendekati tempat tidur dan kini bergeming di samping tempat tidur itu.

Mata emerald-nya menatap sendu pada seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah di sana, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Pada tubuh itu terpasang berbagai alat bantu hidup. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok seorang gadis bersanggul, yang kini tertidur dengan wajah yang lelah. Masih terlihat bekas air mata dan matanya yang sembab yang berkantung . terlukis di wajah manisnya yang tampak sedikit pucat.

Sosok itu mendekati sang gadis dan berdiri tepar di depan gadis itu. "Maaf.. nee-san.." tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah itu. Walaupun itu adalah mustahil. Karena ia tahu dirinya sekarang apa. "..Aku.." gerakannya terhenti ketika sang gadis yang merupakan kakaknya itu, mengigau menyebut namanya.. dan tiba-tiba sosok bayangn itu lenyap, bersamaan dengan mata sang kakak yang kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

Pandangan gadis itu teralih pada sosok tubuh yang kini belum terbangun juga dari 'tidurnya'. Ia pun berdiri menghampiri sosok yang terbaring itu dengan raut wajah sayu. Tak terasa air matanya kembali meleleh lagi menatap wajah sang adik yang terlihat sangat damai.

"..Bukalah matamu Shirou-chan, kakak mohon.." pintanya. Sambil membelai rambut sang adik dengan lembut.

**~O~O~O~O~**

"Hoaamm~..sial, sepertinya aku datang terlalu pagi." Gumam seorang pemuda orange terang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. Ichigo melirik jam tangannya.

"..05.50. Pantas sepi," Ichigo melirik lapangan bola yang masih lenggang dari bangku pemain. "Dari pada bosan, lebih baik perenggangan tubuh saja dulu, sambil menunggu yang lain datang." Serunya lagi semangat. Ya, latihan pagi baru dimulai jam 06.30 hingga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi pukul 08.00 pagi. Bisa saja dia datang tepat waktu a.k.a rada siangan dari ini. Tapi, mengingat kejutan dari 'ayah tersayang' dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Sudah cukup pintu dan jendelanya yang jebol kemarin.

Dan akhirnya Ichigo berinisiatif bangun pagi sendiri yang diberi nama 'Misi Mematahkan Serangan Kuso Oyajii.'..sepertinya Ichigo ketularan anime sport favoritnya, yang memanggil orang dengan tambahan kata 'kuso'. #dibazoka Hiruma#

"OII! ICHIGOOO!" panggil atau tepatnya teriak mahluk berambut nanas nyasar warna a.k.a Renji. Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan langsung menoleh.

"OI! Renji!" balas Ichigo. Renji berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Tumben datang sepagi ini? Biasanya juga siang," tanya Renji.

"Beh! Dan dihukum seperti kemarin? Tidak terimakasih!" ujar Ichigo, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Renji tertawa."Hahaha.. oke, oke, ayo bersiap! Sebentar lagi yang lain datang!"

"Iya, kapten.."

~O~O~O~O~

Latihan pagi pun selesai, setelah mendengar bel berbunyi anggota tim pun di bubarkan untuk masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Jam-jam seperti Neraka bagi murid-murid pun berakhir. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas sekedar menghilangkan penat setelah belajar. Ada yang ke kantin, bermain bola, dan sebagainya.

Ichigo memilih di dalam kelas sambil memakan bekal yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Berhubung ia tidak bisa memasak dan kasihan membangunkan Yuzu. Akhirnya ia membuat sendiri roti Sandwich sederhana. Yah, lumayanlah. Dari pada kelaparan dan menyusahkan Yuzu. Pikirnya.

"Hei, tahu tidak? Kalau ketika malam hari, katanya terdengar suara minta tolong dari rumah tua di ujung jalan ini?" tanya seorang gadis pada teman di sampinnya. 2 meja di depan meja Ichigo.

Ichigo mengernyitkan alis mendengar itu,

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu, menyeramkan sekali, ya?" tanggap gadis disebelahnya.

"Lalu kabarnya ada yang melihat sosok seperti anak kecil berambut putih disana." ujar gadis itu lagi pada temannya.

"Iihhh~ seram yaa.. jadi takut lewat sana," balas temannya. Bergidik.

"Iya, seram juga, ya.." balas gadis itu lagi.

_'__A__nak kecil berambut putih? Jangan-jangan..__.'_ Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dua siswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu.

"Hei, bisakah kalian ceritakan tentang hal itu padaku?" pinta Ichigo pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ku-kurosaki?" dua gadis itu agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar. Sepertinya dua gadis itu sedikit canggung. Bukan, sulit menceritakannya. Hanya saja, agak terpaku melihat Ichigo. Maklum, Ichigo cukup populer di sekolah. Apa lagi di kalangan para siswi.

"I-iya! Tentu saja bisa!" seru dua gadis itu kompak.

Ichigo menarik salah satu bangku dan bergabung dengan ke dua gadis itu.

"Hmm.. terimakasih." Ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Yang membuat dua gadis itu tersipu melihat senyum Ichigo.

**~O~O~O~O~**

"Hmm.. jadi ini tempatnya?" gumam Ichigo.

Kini Ichigo berdiri di depan rumah tua yang cukup besar yang berlumut. Dapat terlihat bagian samping rumah itu seperti habis terbakar. Ada juga beberapa jendela yang hampir lepas dari engselnya. Saat tertiup angin, jendela itu mengeluarkan suara berderit yang menyeramkan. Semak-semak yang tumbuh liar menutupi halaman, dan pagar besi tua yang berkarat tapi terkesan kokoh terbuka , seakan mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk masuk.

"Lumayan seram juga. Tapi, kenapa aku tertarik hal beginian, ya? Apa jangan-jangan, aku memang penasaran dengan roh anak berambut putih kemarin itu? Padahal belum tentu dia kan?" Ichigo berkata dengan matanya yang tidak lepas mermandangi rumah tua itu. Ichigo melirik jam tangannya.

"17.00.. hahh.. lebih baik pulang sajalah.. nanti Yuzu bisa khawatir. Lagi pula aku belum merasakan hawa aneh apapun," dengan itu Ichigo pun melangkah menjauhi rumah tua itu. Sepeninggalnya Ichigo..

_"To-tolooong~ tolong akuu~.."_

Terdengar suara yang pilu dari sesosok bayangan yang muncul di balik jendela rumah tua itu dan kembali lenyap.

**~O~O~O~O~**

Ichigo masih berjalan menuju rumah, ia melalui jalan pintas. Tak sengaja pandanganya teralih ke arah kiri jalan. Langkahnya terhenti. Karena terpaku pada sosok roh anak kecil yang membuatnya dari kemarin penasaran. Anak itu sedang duduk santai di atas pagar pembatas jalan itu. Dengan penasaran yang kuat, Ichigo menghampiri roh anak itu.

"Hai!" sapa Ichigo.

Anak itu hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya. Tak menanggapi Ichigo.

_**Twitch!. **_

'Anak yang sinis. Bahkan, melebihi Ishida." Pikir Ichigo lantas mendekati anak itu, dan kini berdiri tepat di samping anak itu. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ichigo.

Hening sebentar. Lalu anak itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihatnya, huh?" jawab anak itu dingin, sambil mendengus.

_**Twitch! Twitch! **_

"Hei? Bisakah kau menjawab dengan sedikit sopan? Dasar bocah!" seru Ichigo sambil menatap anak di sampingnya itu.

_**Twitch! **_

".. bocah kau bilang?" vakum sebentar.

"Iya, kau memang bocah 'kan?" ujar Ichigo polos. Entah mengapa, Ichigo merasa suhu di sekitarnya menurun.

"BOCAH KAU BILANG, HAH?" anak itu berteriak, Ichigo berjengit kaget.

"ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! USIAKU SUDAH 17 TAHUN, BODOH!" seru anak itu lagi tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Ohh.. tuj-Wuaaappaa? 17 tahun? Kok, seperti anak umur 7 tahun?" sindir Ichigo. Agak terkejut juga dengan itu.

"Cih, diam kau!" desis anak itu. Tajam.

"Oke! Maaf, aku hanya bercanda.." gumam Ichigo sambil menatap matahari senja.

Hening.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya anak itu tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Entahlah.. ini kemampuanku dari kecil.." jelas Ichigo.

"..ohh.." balas anak itu singkat.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Namamu?" tanya Ichigo menoleh pada anak itu.

"..Hitsugaya Toushirou.. dan panggil aku Hitsugaya," balas anak itu yang ternyata bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou.. baiklah salam kenal, Toushirou." Ujar Ichigo senang.

_**Twitch! **_

"Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku HITSUGAYA!" gertak Hitsugaya langsung menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. kau lebih cocok dengan panngilan itu." Balas Ichigo.

Mendengar jawaban itu. Hitsugaya terdiam. Lalu kembali menatap matahri tenggelam.

Hening..(melulu?)

"Kemarin aku melihatmu meloncat dari atas jembatan penyebrangan. Awalnya ku kira kau manusia yang hendak bunuh diri, ternyata bukan. Wau! Jangan-jangan kau meninggal karena bunuh diri di jembatan itu, ya?"tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan.

"Bukan, urusanmu." tanggap Hitsugaya singkat.

_'kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu?'_ pikir Ichigo. "Oke. Whatever.." Balas Ichigo. "Baiklah Toushirou, aku duluan. Jaa!" lanjut Ichigo lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Hitsugaya hanya melirik sekilas Ichigo yang semakin menjauh. Seulas senyum terpampang dari wajah datar itu. Dan mungkin ini adalah senyum pertamanya pada orang lain selain pada kakak perempuannya yang bernama Hinamori dan temannya sejak kecil, Kusaka.

"Ternyata ingatannya sangat payah.." gumam Hitsugaya. "Baka.." setelah itu, Hitsugaya menghilang bersamaan dengan angin sore yang berhembus lembut.

Baru setengah jalan, Ichigo teringat sesuatu. "Oya! Aku lupa tanya, hantu di rumah tua itu, dia atau bukan?" lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah belakang. Namun, Hitsugaya suadah tidak ada disana.

"Sudah pergi?" gumam Ichigo sedikit kecewa. Tak menyadari seekor kucing hitam yang tengah mengawasinya.

~O~O~O~O~

"Hinamori. Hei, Hinamori?" seru seorang pemuda hitam panjang. Sambil mengguncang pelan bahu seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di kursi samping ranjang rawat Rumah Sakit.

Mata gadis itupun terbuka. "..ngh..Kusaka-kun? Ada apa?" ucap gadis bernama Hinamori itu. Sambil mengucek matanya.

"Yah, ini anak malah tanya balik. Kau sudah beberapa hari ini terus menjaga Toushirou, dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri . Jangan terlalu khawatir. Toushirou itu kuat! Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Ujar pemuda bernama Kusaka itu panjang lebar.

Hinamori menunduk sekilas sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih tertidur lelap. "Ma-maaf.. Kusaka-kun, aku sama sekali tidak bias berbuat apa-apa. Melainkan hanya menangis saja yang kulakukan." Lirihnya.

Hinamori kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Sampai sekarang pun, aku sama sekali tidak berguna sedikitpun.. hiks.. hiks.. ma-maaf.." isaknya kini.

Kusaka menatap Hinamori dengan pandangan sendu. Entahlah sejujurnya ia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk menenangkan gadis di sampingnya.

Hitsugaya yang merupakan adik kandung dari Hinamori, mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Peristiwa itu terjadi tiga minggu yang lulu. Saat mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama sang supir tidak bisa dikendalikan diakibatkan karena rem mobil itu blong, dan akhirnya terguling beberapa meter. Hingga, bisa berhenti setelah menabrak trotoar jalan. Dalam kecelakaan itu sang supir meninggal di tempat kejadian, sedangkan Hitsugaya terluka parah disekujur tubuhya tapi masih bisa diselamatkan dan langsung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Saat itu Hinamori, setelah mendapat kabar sang adik kecelakaan dari rumah sakit. Langsung bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Bersama Kusaka. Dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang adik selamat.

Akan tetapi mimpi kelabu Hinamori muncul kembali. Hitsugaya di vonis koma oleh sang dokter dan tidak tahu kapan pastinya sang adik bangun dari komanya. Dikarenakan luka parah yang dideritanya terlebih di kepalanya. Padahal , belum genap dua tahun, ayah dan ibunya pergi dan sekarang harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sang adik koma. Dan penyebabnya adalah sama, kecelakaan mobil.

Sungguh ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Dan ia berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk dan meminta siapa saja untuk membangunkannya.

Setelah hening melingkupi yang diisi isakan pelan dari Hinamori. Kusaka menghela napas lalu menepuk kepala Hinamori pelan, "Sudah jangan menangis. Kalau Toushirou melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengataimu kakak yang cengeng lagi lho.." ucap Kusaka sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori mendongak. Air mata masih jelas mengalir dipipinya. Lalu, Kusaka membawa tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu. Wajah Hinamori memerah.

"Sekarang kau jujur padaku. Kau tadi belum makan siangkan?" Tanya Kusaka.

"Ma-maaf.." sahut Hinamor, "Hahh.. sudah kuduga. Sekarang kau makanlah dulu! Kau ini, padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam. Tapi kau masih belum makan apa-apa. Ini, aku belikan makanan. Habiskanlah! Lalu istirahat, biar aku yang menggantikanmu menjaga Toushirou." Ujar Kusaka sambil menyerahkan kotak bento yang baru ia beli di kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. hoo.. apa jangan-jangan kau mau aku suapi, ya? Hayoo mengakulah…" goda Kusaka.

_**Blush! **_

"I-iya! Akan aku makan!" seru Hinamori memerah, dan langsung mengambil kotak bento dari tangan Kusaka.

"Hahaha.." Kusaka tertawa puas, melihat taktik yang ia pakai sukses. Lalu pandangan Kusaka teralih pada Hitsugaya.

'.. cepatlah sadar, Toushirou..' batin Kusaka meminta.

Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa sejak awal Hitsugaya memang berada diruangan putih itu, seulas senyum getir terulas di wajahnya melihat Hinamori dan Kusaka diruangan itu. "Arigatou, Kusaka.." ucap Hitsugaya lirih..

~O~O~O~O~

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu, Yoruichi? Todak mengecewakan, bukan?" ucap seorang pria. Bertopi unik kepada seekor kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba kucing itu berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik, berambut ungu yang dikuncir kuda. Wanita bernama Yoruichi itu pun berkata sambl berkacak pinggang yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah senyum. "Sepertinya, kau sudah lama memperhatikannya, Urahara?"

"Ya, lumayan.." pria bernama Urahara itu pun berdiri dari duduknya, "Baiklah. Ini sudah saatnya!" serunya kemudian. Yoruichi menghela napas. Lalu berkata. "Kau ini. Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru? Memang kau sudah lama memperhatikan anak itu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk 'membantunya', Urahara?" Tanya Yoruichi.

Urahara diam sesaat. Lalu, menyeringai sambil menoleh ke arah Yoruichi di belakangnya. Dengan tangan kanan memegang topinya lalu berucap, "Bukankah kalau menunggu itu sangat menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Eh, kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Ucap Yoruichi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi ke tempat anak itu!" seru Urahara semangat.

"Hmm.. baiklah.."

Dengan itu, Urahara dan Yoruichi pun pergi dan tiba-tiba saja lenyap begitu saja bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam.

"Sudah kutunggu saat ini tiba. Hitsugaya Toushirou."

~O~O~O~O~

-TBC-

~O~O~O~O~

A/N : Hyaahh..~ akhirnya selesai juga.. makasih banyak yang sudah mau mereview, apa lagi mem-fave fic ini..-bungkuk- lalu, maaf kalau masih ada Typo..=='

dan ini adalah balasan review-nya..

**-Hanabi Kaori-**

- Makasih atas review dan favenya..^o^v.. yah, lagi Hiatus ya? padahal saia dah nunggu kelanjutan fic kaori-chan.. tak apalah, saia tetap tunggu deh.. wahaha.. iya, makasih atas sambutannyan, douzo Yoroshiku~ (^^V)-

**-Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya-**

-Wahaha.. di chapter pertama sepertinya saia terlalu kejam pada Ichi, ya? tapi cocokkan? #didepak Ichi#.. wau, kaget ya. Renji jadi kapten? o.O'.. 100 buat Dina-chan..#boleh saia panggil begitu?# Yup! benar, itu adalah Shirou-chan..^^b.. makasih atas review dan fave-nya.. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, Dina-chan...^o^v..-

**-Megami Mayuki-**

-Yoroshiku, Mayuki-chan..^^v,, wah, kebetulan saia suka ma pair IchiHitsu, makanya saia buat fic ini.. hehe, dikau adalah orang kedua yang simpati pada Ichi di chapter kemarin.. makasih atas pujiannya dan fave-nya.. XD!-

**-Sweets Ruki-Chan-**

-Hallo, juga! ^^v.. wah, syukurlah kalau Ruki-chan suka sama ceritanya..^o^.. wah, da lagi yang kasihan ma Ichi! kayaknya, saia mang kejam ma Ichi pada chapter kmarin, ya?#Ichi: Iya, baka! -ngejitak kepala author-#..uhh,,sakit, tahu! -jitak balik kepala Ichi-.. wahaha,,100 buatmu! iya, itu memang Shirou-chan, bener ntu! pasti Ichi langsung tepar ditempat bilang Shirou-chan anak SD..hehehe.. iya, ini dah update.,XD!

**-Aoi No Tsuki-**

-Huwwaa! makasih atas Review-nya Tsuki! ^^v.. iya, ini baru pertemuannya ja.. jadi belum saling ngomong deh,, iya, disini Shirou-chan ntu arwah,, tapi belum 'sepenuhnya' arwah..#nunjuk fic di atas#.. Arigatou Tsuki.. GANBATTE! -

YOSH! Akhir kata.. See you, MINNA! -mabur-

**-R****eview****?-**


	3. Chapter 3 : First Kiss

**-Discreamer**: Ukh.. Bleach masih milik sah Tite Kubo-Sensei...=='

**-Pairing**: IchiHitsu, KusaHina, and other's pairing..

**-Genre**: Adventur/Horror/Romance

-Rated: T

**-Warning**: AU, OOC, Boys Love , Shounen-ai, typo, and OC (Cuma nampang bentar) XD!

**-Summary**: Ichigo adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang memiliki kelebihan melihat arwah.

**~O~O~O~O~**

-SOUL-

**~O~O~O~O~**

- Chapter 3 ( First Kiss ) –

"Ini, dimana?" Ichigo menatap sekelilngnya yang terasa dingin.

Saat ini, Ichigo berada di sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih dan sunyi. Ruangan yang kosong tanpa ada barang atau pun properti yang terletak disana. Ichigo berjalan perlahan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei! Ada orang disini?" serunya kemudian. sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sampai langkahnya terhenti, tak kala melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ichigo memicingkan matanya mendekati sosok itu. "Lho? Itu bukannya Toushirou?" merasa mengenal sosok itu, Ichigo mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahu sosok itu yang dikenali Ichigo sebagai Hitsugaya.

"Toshhirou kau sed-Gyaaa~!" teriak Ichigo kaget. Reflek ia mundur lima langkah. Karena ketika Hitsugaya menoleh, ternyata NGGAK ADA WAJAHNYA a.k.a RATA, PEMIRSA! #Presenter mode: ON#

Ichigo keringet dingin. "To-To-Toushi-Shirou...wa-wajah m-mu MANA!" Seru Ichigo histeris.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Hitsugaya melangkah mendekati Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo masang tampang horror, dan kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan, seolah membeku akibat suhu ruangan itu. Parahnya, mata Ichigo terus saja terpaku dengan wajah rata Hitsugaya yang entah mengapa membuatnya gemetaran dan keringat dingin. OH MY GOD!

_'Ya, Kami-sama. Dosa apa yang aku perbuat sih?'_ batin Ichigo histeris sendiri, dan Ichigo memekik histeris saat Hitsugaya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga sampai di depan Ichigo. Reflek Ichigo memejamkan matanya dengan sedikit gemetar. Dapat dirasakannya, bahwa Hitsuagaya menyentuh kedua pundaknya, dan menariknya ke bawah perlahan. Ichigo yang pada dasarnya sudah lemas dari tadi menurut saja. Sampai..

..sesuatu yang hangat, dan lembut Ichigo rasakan di bibirnya. Menekan dengan lembut.

Ichigo yang entah mengapa merasa nyaman, dan melupakan ketakutannya tadi. Seperti terbius atas sentuhan lembut itu. Matanya yang semula ia pejamkan erat kini rileks, dan sekarang menikmati sentuhan dibibirnya lalu tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang kecil Hitsugaya erat.

Perlahan Hitsugaya pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher ichigo dengan sedikit berjinjit untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hitsugaya dengan tangannya masih melingkar erat dipinggang Hitsugaya. Masih merem sih, karena masih nggak percaya sama wajah rata Hitsugaya tadi.

'Tunggu, dulu! kalau wajah Toushirou rata. lalu, dia nyium pakai apa?'pikir Ichigo heran.

Seketika Ichigo membuka matanya. Memantapkan hatinya melihat wajah Hitsugaya. Tapi, hal yang didapatinya sekarang adalah wajah Hitsugaya dengan wajah utuh tetapi.. BERDARAH-BERDARAH!

"GYAAAA~!"...

_**BRUK! **_

"Aduh-duh..sakit!" ringis Ichigo yang jatuh dari kasurnya, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. lalu, memandang sekitarnya.

"..kamar? Berarti..mimpi?" ujar Ichigo dengan suara tertahan. Ichigo menghela napas, dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila.

"Tapi..." Ichigo bergumam sambil berpikir.

**Pertama** : Kenapa dia bermimpi bertemu Hitsugaya?

**Kedua** : Kenapa wajah Hitsugaya rata. Lalu. berubah seperti semula tapi berdarah-darah?

**ketiga** :Dan yang lebih penting dari itu..saat..

"Gyaaa~ first kiss-ku dengan cowok? Nooooooo~!" Pekik Ichigo nggak percaya sambil meremas rambut orangenya.

Saat itu, kebetulan Isshin lewat di depan kamar Ichigo. Bukan kebetulan sih.. Karena memang itu sudah menjadi kesehariannya jika Ichigo bangun kesiangan.. maka kalau sudah begitu, Isshin akan memberi 'kejutan' pada sang anak tersayang. Terbukti dengan pintu dan jendela yang baru di renovasi dua hari yang lalu. Setelah mendengar teriakan Ichigo. Isshin masang tampang cengo, dan langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"TIDAAAKK~ MUNGKIINN!"

Mendengar teriakan Ichigo. Isshin makin merapatkan telinganya ke arah pintu.

Karin dan Yuzu yang mendengar teriakan sang kakak langsung naik ke lantai dua, dan mendapati Isshin sang ayah kini tengah merapatkan telinga ke pintu kamar Ichigo.

"To-tousan. Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Paling Tousan yang berulah." ucap Karin santai.

Isshin menoleh, menatap kedua putrinya.

"Ssstt.." Isshin berdesis pelan ke arah kedua putrinya.

"..." Karin dan Yuzu saling memandang. Dan Yuzu pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang ayah.

"Kalian ini, itu privasi Ichi-nii!" seru Karin.

"Ssstt.." desis Isshin dan Yuzu bersamaan. Karin sweatdrop.

Sementara di dalam...

"O-oke! Tenang, Ichigo.. tarik napas..keluarkan.." Ichigo menghela nafas."Hahh..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan lagi.." gumam Ichigo perlahan, dan perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

_**BLUSH! **_

Wajah Ichigo memerah padam..._'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa juga aku membalas ciuman itu. Apa jangan-jangan..'_ batin Ichgo berpikir.

"GYAAA~ AKU MASIH NORMAAALL!" teriak Ichigo panik dengan kedua tangannya memegangi kepala orangenya frustasi.

Situasi di luar...

"Ada apa dengan Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuzu. Paling Ichi-nii lagi latihan drama." jawab Karin asal.

Isshin yang sikap ayahnya 'muncul', Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung mendobrak pintu itu hingga lagi-lagi terlepas dari tempatnya. Kasihan itu pintu, baru berumur dua hari. Sudah harus pensiun dari pekerjaanya menjadi pintu. Oke! Author mulai ngaco. -plak-

Dan sukses mendapati sang putra sulung kini berlutut di lantai samping ranjangnya. Sambil memegangi kepala Orange-nya. Masih memakai T-shirt putih dan he-em! Boxer hitam pendek. Lengkap dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"..." Isshin cengo.

"..." Yuzu mewek.

"..." Karin bengong.

"..."Ichigo mematung.

_**Siiiinng...**_

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo semaput di tempat, dan pingsan dengan damai(?) Melupakan segala beban pikiran. Bahkan wajah monster Renji yang kambuh kalau ia telat latihan pagi. Ataupun, sekarang nasib pintunya yang lagi-lagi malang karena sang ayah 'tersayang'. Dan mimpi 'aneh' yang membuat ia frustasi. Mungkin dengan tidur lagi akan mengurangi beban pikirannya. Yeah, bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?

~O~O~O~O~

"Gzz..Kusoooo! Aku telaaatt!" Seru Ichigo sambil terus berlari. "Ini semua gara-gara mimpi itu!" umpat Ichigo.

Gegitulah ditengah kecengoan, kehisterian, dan kebingungan mendapati Ichigo pingsan tiba-tiba. Beberapa saat kemudian Isshin mendapat sebuah ilham. Saat itu juga ia langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi di ruangan itu, mengabaikan seruan Karin dan Yuzu, dan kembali dengan membawa seember penuh air..err, pasti sudah pada tahu kan? Apa yang akan dilakukan Isshin. Yup! menyiramkan air itu ke Ichigo. Walaupun berhasil yang mendapa sorak sorai dari Yuzu dan Karin yang sweatdrop. Tapi, Ichigo mencak-mencak nggak terima karena sebagian airnya masuk kehidungnya Ichigo dan membuat lantai kamarnya menjadi basah. Katika hendak memarahi sang ayah jenius, arah pandangnya tertumpu pada jam weker di atas meja lampu yang menunjukkan jam 06.53.. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Ichigo langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Begitulah ceritanya..^^v #dibankai#

"Grrh..kalau begini Renji tidak akan mengam-,"

_**DEG! **_

"A-apa ini? Tu-tubuhku?" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ichigo menjadi sulit untuk digerakkan. Entah mengapa perasaanya menjadi tak karuan, dan merasa takut dengan hawa asing yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tanpa sadar. Ichigo jatuh berlutut sambil menggigil seolah ia berada di tengah hempasan salju.

"Ke-kenapa ini? aku.. apa yang te-terjadi?" desis Ichigo.

Ichigo melempar pandangannya ke arah samping dan terbelalak ngeri dengan apa yang disampingnya kini.

Ichigo melihat rumah tua yang lusa lalu ia datangi. Ichigo mencoba untuk berdiri. Walau harus bersusah payah karena sedikit gemetaran. Padahal kemarin tidak ada hal yang aneh. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia merasa ketakutan? Penasaran. Ichigo lantas melangkah memasuki rumah tua itu. Pagar besi tua yang memang sudah terbuka sejak kemarin, sudah ia lewati, dan sekarang sampailah Ichigo di dalam halaman rumah tua itu.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ke kanan dan kiri yang hanya mendapati rumput liar yang cukup tinggi, dan sebuah pohon besar dengan sulur yang menambah kesan horor pada si rumah. Ichigo menelan ludah paksa, dan melangkah kembali berniat memasuki rumah tua itu.

Ichigo mendorong pelan pintu bercat putih, dan berlumut itu perlahan. Menimbulkan bunyi berderit saat dibuka. Setelah pintu itu berhasil dibuka sepunuhnya, dan ia pun masuk kedalamnya. Ichigo hanya mendapati suasana gelap, sunyi, dan sedikit bau amis diruangan itu. Semua properti diruangan itu ditutupi oleh kain putih yang telah usang dan berdebu.

_**BRAK! **_

Tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ichigo berjengit kaget, ia pun langsung menghampiri pintu itu, dan menggedor-gedornya sambil sekali-kali mendobrak pintu itu.

"Cih. Kuso! HEI! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU INI! HEI!" Ichigo kembali mendobrak pintu itu. Namun nihil. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sial! Padahal pintu ini sudah tua. Tapi kenapa sulit di dobrak?" umpat Ichigo mulai panik.

_**DEG! DEG! **_

"A-apa ini? La-lagi?" Ichigo kembali jatuh berlutut sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan muka yang pucat.

"Tolong.. tolong aku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mendengar suara rintihan yang memilukan dari arah belakangnya. Ichigo menoleh dan tersentak kaget setengah mati melihat sosok itu. Sedangkan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajahnya mendengar suara itu. Walaupun Ichigo sering melihat arwah. Tapi ini? Sanggup membuat perasaannya sedikit gentar. Kini apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok anak perempuan. Berambut putih panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat hancur, memakai gaun berwarna putih polos yang lusuh, dan sedikit bercak-bercak darah di gaun putih itu, serta kaki yang melayang tanpa alas kaki.

Roh gadis itu juga membawa kapak berwarna merah yang disinyalir bahwa warna merah dari kapak itu adalah darah karena terlihat kapak itu meneteskan darah. Kapak berwarna merah itu ia genggam di tangan kanannya.

Ichigo menelan ludah tegang. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang masih bergeming di belakangnya. Ichigo lalu membalikkan tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan berlutut secara paksa, dan kini ia saling berhadapan dengan sosok roh gadis itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Sebenarnya. siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo bergetar dari nada suaranya.

Sosok itu tetap bergeming.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, Sedikit membentak.

Dari sekian roh yang ia lihat. Baru kali ini ia merasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sosok itu melayang ke arah Ichigo dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan kapak merahnya. Untunglah Ichigo mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Sehingga, ia langsung melompat ke arah kiri, dan jadilah kapak itu menghantam lantai, mungkin nanti ia harus berterimakasih pada sang ayah karena secara tidak langsung telah melatih refleknya sekarang.

Setelah menderat dengan mulus. Ichigo langsung berlari. Walaupun ia tahu itu adalah mustahil baginya dapat bersembunyi dari roh_. __'__Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dia itu roh? Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menyerangku?'_ pikir Ichigo sambil berlari di koridor rumah tua itu, "Hah..hah..hah.." Ichigo terengah-engah, dan berhenti berlari sambil bertopang pada lututnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyerap energinya sehingga ia menjadi sangat lelah. Ichigo menghapus peluh yang mengalir diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan matanya terbelalak tak kala roh gadis itu sudah mengayunkan kapak ke udara, dan siap menebas Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa terpaku.

_**SYUUT! **_

_**CRASS! **_

-TBC-

A\N : Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter..-motong tumpeng-.. Saia udah lama mau buat IchiHitsu kissu! Apakah terlau dipaksakan..=='.. Gomen, pada chapter kemarin banyak sekali typo yang merajalela.. dan sebenarnya teman masa kecil Shirou-chan itu, adalah Kusaka bukan Ichigo..Gomen..=='a -bows- saia teledor nggak jelasin bagian itu..Gomenasai..T^T..

Ichi :"Author baka! kenapa gw kesiksa terus sih, disetiap chapter!"

Naru:"Iy. mangap..==' itu sudah sesuai scenario.. jadi jangan banyak protes! atau lu gw nggak gaji!"

Ichi :"Ukh.." #bungkam#

Naru :"Tapi seneng kan ada scane 'itu' . Mantap nggak? "#wink-wink#

Ichi: #blush# "cicing sia!"

Naru: "Hehehe..tapi senangkan?" #nyenggol-nyenggol bahu Ichi#

-Tiba-tiba saja-

Naru:#GLEK# "Ichi, kau merasakan sesuatu?" #nyenggol bahu Ichi lagi#

Ichi; "I-iya.."

Naru : "Jangan-jangan.." #nelan ludah horror..#

Ichi: "Lari, yuk!"

Naru : #ngangguk#

Ichi+Naru: "LARRRIIIIIIIIII!"

Hitsu: "JANGAN LARI KALIAN! BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARUUU!"

Ichi-Naru: "GYAAAAAA~~!"

DUAARRR!

-SEKIAN-

-REVIEW?-


	4. Chapter 4 : Deja Vu

**-BLEACH created by TITE KUBO**

**-SOUL created by NamiKaze-Naruni**

**.**

**. **

**. **

**-Pairing : Ichigo X Hitsugaya, Kusaka X Hinamori, dan lain-lain **

**-SOUL Chapter 4 : Deja Vu- **

**-Enjoy!-**

_**PRANK! **_

"Kau kenapa, Yuzu?" Tanya Karin khawatir, setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari dapur.

"Eh, Karin. Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi. Tanganku sedikit licin. Jadi, piringnya jatuh." Jawab Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

Karin menghela napas, "Hahh.. kalau begitu hati-hati, sini, biar aku yang bereskan. Lebih baik kau bersiap, nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Seru Karin sambil menghampiri Yuzu.

"Eh, i-iya, baiklah." Yuzu pun berdiri. Sedangkan Karin berjongkok untuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

_'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?'_ pikir Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

**~O~O~O~O~**

"Abarai-san, apa Kurosaki-kun belum datang latihan?" Tanya Inoue,

"Oh, Inoue-san. Sepertinya belum, tuh." Jawab Renji.

"Be-begitu, ya."

"Dasar, si Ichigo itu! Baru saja kena hukuman, masih saja terlambat, padahal 15 menit lagi bel jam pertama bunyi." Ujar Renji sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Oya! Malah tumben, nih. Kalian berdua biasanya berangkat bersama 'kan?"

"Ta-tadi, tidak sempat bertemu di jalan. Jadi, ku pikir, Kurosaki-kun sudah berangkat lebih dahulu."

"Begitu, ya? Tenang saja, kalau Ichigo sudah datang, nanti aku kabari, deh!"

"Terimakasih, Abarai-san. Kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu latihannya," ujar Inoue sambil menunduk sekilas.

"Yah, tak apa. Ini juga sedang istirahat." Balas Renji.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Permisi, Abarai-san."

"Oke!"

Inoue kembali menunduk sekilas, lalu pergi dari lapangan itu.

'Kenapa _perasanku tidak enak tentang Kurosaki-kun?'_ batin Inoue resah.

~O~O~O~O~

_**Syuut! **_

_**BRAK! **_

"Sial Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menghindar dari serangannya. lagi pula.._"_ runtuk Ichigo sambil melihat bahu kirinya yang terluka akibat serangan yang hampir mengenainya tadi. Entah mengapa, arwah itu sedikit mengurangi timing serangannya, dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Ichigo untuk menghindar walau Ichigo tetap terluka di bagian bahu kirinya, _'Ya, masih lebih baik. Dari pada, tubuhku terbelah dua.'_

Ichigo terus mnenghindar dari serangan-serangan yang diarahkan padanya dengan membabi buta. Ruangan yang gelap makin memperparah posisi Ichigo sekarang, di tambah dengan luka di bahu kirinya yang semakin parah karena darah yang keluar semakin banyak, dan membuatnya semakin lelah.

Nafasnya pun mulai tersengal, dan pandangannya pun sedikit mengabur, sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka, Ichigo tetap bertahan dengan memfokuskan penglihatannya, dan jujur saja ia bisa menghindari semua serangan diruangan koridor gelap ini. Karena, hawa aneh yang muncul dari sosok itu. Sehingga, Ichigo bisa menghindari semua serangan.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. sial! Kenapa tubuhku semakin lemas?" runtuk Ichigo dengan napas tersengal.

Tiba-tiba …

_**Syuut!**_

Ichigo langsung menghindar serangan di depannya dengan melompat kebelakang. Alhasil serangan itu menghantam lantai.

_**Bruak!**_

"Aku masih bi-," tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah berada di belakang Ichigo, dan bersiap mengayunkan kapaknya kembali. Kali ini Ichigo tak bisa berkutik.

_**Jleb!**_

"Arrgh!"

"Hihihi..." tawa sosok itu penuh kemenangan. Seakan puas, karena membuat mangsanya tumbang.

Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya Ichigo merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Luka dipunggungnya kini benar-benar membuat matanya sangat berat.

"Apa aku akan mati? Eh, menyedihkan sekali, padahal masih banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan, dan setidaknya aku ingin mati secara elit dan bukan di bunuh oleh roh anak perempuan… eh, mati konyol, nih." Runtuk Ichigo. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya kearah sosok itu, dan terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini sosok itu, "Menangis ?" gumam Ichigo. Bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, kak Erick.." isak sosok itu sambil menatap Ichigo yang tak berdaya.

~o~o~o~o~

"Ngh.. dimana ini?" ujar Ichigo yang kini terbangun ditengah kebun lily yang indah.

"Are? apa aku ada di surga?" Gumamnya kaget, melihat sekitarnya

"Wahaha? jadi aku benar-benar di su-,"

"Kakak, ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya. "

"Ayo , kak!"

Perkataan Ichigo terpotong oleh dua suara asing, ia pun berdiri. Pandangannya teralih pada sudut tembok rumah , dan kemudian terlihat dua orang muncul dari samping sudut itu.

"Ti-tidak… MUNGKIN! !" teriak Ichigo histeris. Tapi , anehnya tak terdengar oleh mereka, dan apa yang didepannya membuat Ichigo syok.

Dua orang itu tidak lain adalah sosok roh yang menyerangnya, dan satu lagi sosok itu, DIA, ICHIGO. Memakai kemeja putih di balut dengan rompi hitam, dipadu dengan dasi berwarna biru tua, dan celana bahan bewarna hitam, lalu sepatu kulit hitam, dan terakhir copy-paste Ichigo pun memakai kaca mata dengan frame coklat sesuai dengan iris matanya.

"Iya, kakak tahu, soffy." Copy-paste Ichigo itu berujar lembut pada sosok gadis yang tengah menarik lengannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Kejutan!" seru sosok gadis itu yang bernama soffy, sambil membentangkan tangannya pada kebun bunga dibelakangnya.

Ichigo terpaku pada sosok soffy. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu melihat wajah soffy karena ia membelakangi Ichigo. Namun, kini terlihat jelas.

Rambut putihnya yang terurai rapih dengan poni yang terjepit disebelah kiri, matanya berwarn ruby, kulitnya berwarna caramel, dan memakai gaun berwarna biru muda dengan aksen renda dibagian bawahnya.

Copy-paste Ichigo tersenyum, "Wah, lilynya sudah mekar, apa soffy yang merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab soffy bangga.

"Hahaha… iya, adikku ini memang hebat!" seru copy-paste Ichigo sambil berlutut, lalu mengusap dengan lembut kepala soffy sambil tersenyum hangat. Soffy blushing.

"Su-sudah hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kak Erick!" ambeknya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Copy-paste Ichigo bernama Erick itu pun tersenyum geli, "Hahaha, sudah jangan ngambek! wajahmu jadi terlihat aneh," sindir Erick bercanda.

Soffy melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada "Jangan meledek, ya !" ujarnya, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Oke, oke.. "ujar Erick geli, lalu memeluk soffy, "Terimakasih, kau sudah mau merawat kebun ini,"

Soffy terpaku, lalu tersenyum hangat, dan membalas pelukan Erick, "Iya, sama-sama, kakak.."

Melihat pemandangan itu Ichigo tersenyum, seakan ada rasa hangat memenuhi hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja scane bahagia itu berubah dengan cepat. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, ia kini berada diruangan tamu bernuansa eropa yang mewah. Namun, entah mengapa suasananya terasa mencekam. Ia pun melangkah menelusuri ruangan itu. Bau amis darah mulai tercium oleh Ichigo.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa ada bau darah?" Tanya Ichigo, sampai ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan terkejut mendapati banyak mayat berpakaian seperti maid tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Ichigo tak percaya .

"KYAAAA...~ ! !" terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari lantai atas,

"SOFFYY…! !" reflek Ichigo yang mengenali suara itu langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. sesampainya disebuah pintu, Ichgo menelan ludah gugup, " Disini" gumam Ichigo hendak masuk membuka knop pintu, "Loh ?" Ichigo tertegun, ia tak bisa menyentuh knop pintu itu.

"Jangan-jangan aku.. " Ichigo kembali menelan ludah gugup, lalu berjalan menembus pintu, "ternyata benar, aku… tembus pandang." Ucapnya tak percaya

"KAKAAK!" suara soffy terdengar lagi.

Ichigo sontak beranjak dari sana, dan sekarang menemukan soffy tengah terduduk sambil gemetaran, sedangkan Erick tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka di punggungnya. Didepannya berdiri seorang laki-laki parubaya dengan kapak yang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa terpaku, ingin menolong, tapi ia bisa apa? Ichigo melihat soffy yang berlari menghampiri Erick. "Ka-kakak! Kak Erick! Bangun … kakak !" isak soffy sambil mengguncang punggung Erick dan menangis di atasnya, gaun putih miliknya terkena noda darah, darah Erick.

"AHAHAHA! Tenang saja, keponakkanku yang manis! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan kakakmu di surga! HAHAHAHA!" seru pria itu bengis.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa paman lakukan ini?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang? Sudah jelas! Paman tak akan membiarkan anak pungut seperti dia! Menjadi ahli waris seluruh kekayaan Goryskeith!" seru pria itu sambil menunjuk Erick.

"Hanya karna itu? HANYA KARENA ITU PAMAN MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA, HAH!"

"Sudah jelas manis, siapapun yang menentangku harus MATI!"

"Tak akan… tak akan, TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Soffy bangkit lalu menerjang pria itu.

"Gadis bodoh," pria itu kembali menyeringai dengan mengayunkan lagi kapaknya.

_**Syuuut !**_

_**Crass !**_

Soffy terkena ayunan kapak itu tepat dibahunya, walaupun hanya goresan tapi itu cukup membuat darahnya banyak yang keluar. Sambil merintih, soffy tanpa sadar mundur dengan memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka. Sampai akhirnya menyenggol meja kecil yang terdapat lilin yang menyala, dan lilin itu pun terjatuh mengenai tirai di belakang meja itu.

"Wah, wah.. kau hebat juga, Soffy" puji pria itu.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Soffy diam-diam mengambil asbak dari meja dibelakangnya dan langsung melempar asbak pada pamannya itu, menyadari itu, ia pun langsung menghindar.

Soffy menyeringai.

"ARRGH! ! MATAKUUU! ! " reflek pria itu menjatuhkan kapaknya dan beralih memegangi kedua matanya, Karena terkena abu rokok yang berasal dari asbak itu. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Soffy, ia berlari dan langsung meraih kapak yang terjatuh itu. Lalu..

"TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN! !" Soffy dengan amarah yang memuncak, menghujamkan kapak itu tepat di jantung pamannya.

"ARRRGGH! ! !" pria itu tumbang dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari luka di dada kirinya. Tewas seketika.

Soffy terhenyak. Ia pun menjatuhkan kapak itu, dan mundur tiga langkah dengan syok lalu terjatuh. Kobaran api yang semakin membesar dan meluas di ruangan itu, sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Mata rubynya memandang nanar pada mayat pria di depannya. Soffy berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka, dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Erick.

Ichigo terhenyak. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Adegan-adegan yang dilihatnya kini seperti nyata. Namun, sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa menyaksikan kejadian ini. Ichigo terus memperhatikan Soffy yang kini merintih menahan sakit di bahunya. Hingga, gadis itu berlutut di samping tubuh kaku Erick, lalu menarik tubuh Erick untuk menidurkan dipangkuannya.

Soffy mengusap lembut wajah Erick dari darah yang menodai, sebersih mungkin, "Kakak... maafkan Soffy, ya?" pintanya lirih, sambil tersenyum getir, "... tapi, Soffy berjanji. Kakak tidak akan sendirian di sana."

Ichigo tersontak kaget mendengar penuturan Soffy, dan ia pun panik ketika melihat kobaran api yang semakin membesar diruangan itu.

"SOFFY CEPAT KELUAR! APINYA SEMAKIN MEMBESAR, SOFFY! !" teriak Ichigo. Namun sayang, suaranya tidak akan terdengar sekeras apapun ia berteriak.

"I love you, Erick..." gumam Soffy lirih, lalu memeluk tubuh kaku Erick.

Kobaran api yang sudah meluas, melahap habis seluruh apa yang ada diruangan itu. Termaksud melahap jiwa yang terselimuti kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dalam, dan akan selalu tersimpan abadi.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menangis. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Setelah menyaksikan ini semua, ia serasa mengalami apa itu _Deja Vu._

"Soffy... SOFFY! !"

~O~O~O~O~

"SOFFY! !"

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, Ichigo mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Lalu, menoleh ke samping. "Eh? To- Toushirou?" Ichigo terkejut mendapati Hitsugaya tengah berlutut disampingnya.

_**Ctak! **_

Kening Hitsugaya berkedut.

"Sudah aku bilang... PANGGIL AKU HITSUGAYA! !" semprot Hitsugaya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ternyata ia masih di rumah tua itu, dan berarti semua kejadian itu.

_'Mimpi?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eh, entahlah.. hanya saja..." ujar Hitsugaya dengan senyum misterius menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hanya saja..." Ichigo malah mengulang perkataan Hitsugaya dengan penasaran.

"Baru saja, aku mendapat tawaran yang bagus." jawab Hitsugaya kemudian.

"Tawaran? Tawaran ap- Auh!" rintih Ichigo, reflek memegang bahunya yang sudah di perban, _'lho? sudah diobati? Apa jangan-jangan Toushirou...'_ Ichigo menoleh pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya berdiri, lalu mendengus, "Kau bodoh, ya? Sudah tahu lawannya arwah, masih saja melawan."

"Arwah? Soffy..." Ichigo langsung berdiri, sambil menahan sakit di bahunya, Ichigo seketika langsung menarik bahu Hitsugaya.

"Dimana? Dimana arwah anak perempuan itu sekarang, Toushirou? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?"

Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "Entahlan, sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada di sini." jawabnya kemudian.

"Dari ma- Lho? Tu-tunggu, a-aku bisa menyentuhmu? !" Ujar Ichigo tak percaya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia bisa menyentuh Hitsugaya yang ia ketahui sebagai arwah. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo beralih mencubit kedua belah pipi Hitsugaya.

"Hentikan, BODOH!" seru Hitsugaya, sambil menjitak kepala orange Ichigo

Ichigo meringis, "Auh.. Gomen. Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau juga roh kan? Tapi, kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu? Lalu, kenapa kau juga bisa berada di sini? Terakhir, kau bilang padaku bahwa, roh anak itu suadah menghilang, apa maksudmu, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

Hitsugaya menatap mata coklat Ichigo datar.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku, karena sekarang aku sedang memakai gigai yang tak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang. Aku bisa berada di sini, karena ada seekor kucing hitam yang menuntunku hingga kesini. Terkhir, aku mendapatimu sudah bersimbah darah dengan roh anak perempuan itu yang langsung menghilang setelah melihatku. Dan selanjutnya, kau sudah tahu kan?" jawab Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tawaran, gigai, kucing hitam?" dan sedetik kemudian, Ichigo menyadari sesuatu, "Ja-jangan-jangan tawaran menarik itu..." putus Ichigo, takut bahwa dugaannya adalah benar walau mustahil terjadi.

Hitsugaya tersenyum sinis, lalu melanjutkan perkataan Ichigo, "Ya, hidup kembali." ujarnya santai.

"... a-apaa? !"

**~O~O~O~O~**

**-TBC-**

**~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini... #tebar bunga# Gomen, jika pada chapter kemarin saia tidak membalas review kalian. #sembah sujud# Tapi, saia senang membaca review kalian semua, sungguh...! -peyuk2 reader-, #didepak#.. Gomenasai, kalau ceritnya tambah gaje.. huhuhuhu.-nangis guling2-

Akhir kata, Terimakasih... Minna...!

-**REVIEW?-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Oyasuminasai

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO **

**SOUL © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing(s): Ichigo X Hitsugaya **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, Shou-ai, Gaje, Typo dan sebangsanya.. XDD.. Don't Read If Don't Like! **

**Enjoy!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 5: Oyasuminasai. **

"A-apaaa? ! !" pekik Ichigo kaget.

"Jangan berteriak, Kurosaki! Berisik!"

"Ups. Gomen. Tapi, apa ini sungguhan?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperhatikan Hitsugaya dengan seksama. _'Mana ada manusia yang hidup kembali setelah meninggal. Sulit dipercaya!'_ tambah Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kalau memang bukan sungguhan, lalu yang sekarang kau lihat apa? Dasar bodoh!" sindir Hitsugaya.

**Ctak! **

"Bo-bodoh kau bilang? !" seru Ichigo kesal, sambil memajukan wajahnya 10 cm di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" balas Hitsugaya menantang.

"Lihat saja! Kau akan ku-." Ichigo mematung. Baru menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Hitsugaya hanya berjarak 5 cm. Alih-alih Ichigo jadi malah memandang wajah Hitsugaya sedetail mungkin.

Alis yang berkerut marah, mata emerald yang berkilau indah, wajah yang tidak kehilangan baby face-nya, dan bibir mungil yang bewarna kemerahan. Entah mengapa, Ichigo merasakan darahnya berdesir kencang.

Hitsugaya yang merasa keanehan, langsung masang tampang bingung. _'__Ini orang kenapa lagi?__'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. _'__Apa tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?__'_

.. oh' ya, pikiran Ichigo tadi sampai mana? Ohh.. baiklah. Bibir mungil yang kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Ichigo langsung menjadi kosong dan _–piiip-.._

"Gyaa! !" teriak Ichigo tanpa sadar, sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dasar orang aneh!"

_'Sial! Kenapa jadi ingat mimpi itu, sih?__'_batin Ichigo kesal, saat ingat mimpi yang telah sukses merebut first kiss-nya itu. =?=

Hitsugaya berseru, "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah larut malam," ujarnya sambil menatap Ichigo yang lagi pasang tampang 'LoLa'

"...apa? ! serius!" pekik Ichigo tak percaya.

"Lihat saja di jam tanganmu itu!" seru Hitsugaya, sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang ada di lengan kiri pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Oh my God!" histeris Ichigo, melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 11 malam.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Tap.

**Tap. **

Tap.

**Tap.**

".. Kau mau apa lagi? Kenapa kau mengikuti terus, hah?" seru Ichigo, sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang berada di belakangnya dengan dramatisir. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan bosan.

"Kenapa malah, 'hah'? Sudah jelaskan. Aku akan membantumu. Ya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau karena itu membuatku repot,

"Membantu? Maks- ohh.. baiklah aku mengerti," Sahut Ichigo, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari pasang wajah prihatin yang dibuat-buat. Htsugaya sweatdrop.

"Bilang saja langsung kalau kau tidak punya tempat untuk bermalam, Tou-shi-rou,"

**Jleb!** Tepat sasaran.

Hitsugaya gelagapan, "A-apa kau bilang? Bukan begitu aku.. ya.. itu.."

"Yayaya, sudahlah. Aku tahu alasanmu itu. Bisa rancukan kalau ada polisi yang patroli lalu menemukan seorang 'anak kecil' tengah malam begini. Bisa-bisa kau disangka tersesat atau kabur dari rumah," kata Ichigo, sambil masang pose berpikir.

"A-apa? Anak kecil kau bilang. Hah? !" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Calm down, Toushirou.. gawatkan kalau ada yang mengenalimu. Kaukan sudah.." Ichigo bingung harus memakai kata apa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hitsugaya yang mengerti maksud Ichigo, lantas berkata, "Mati maksudmu kan?"

"Ah- err.. lupakan. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan semua apa yang sudah terjadi tadi," Kata Ichigo sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh. Kalau aku minat, ya."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Kau harus menjelaskannya dong!" tuntut Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, baka! Besok aku jelaskan. Puas?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, terimakasih,"

"For what?" tanya Hitsugaya, pada Ichigo yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Hahh.. sudahlah. Kalau aku beri tahu, nanti kau besar kepala lagi," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Dasar orang aneh," gumam Hitsugaya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**-Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo- **

Hitsugaya memperhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu mata emeraldnya terhenti pada sebuah papan nama besar di pintu masuk.

"Keluargamu membuka klinik di rumah, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Ichigo, hendak membuka knop pintu.

Sebelum memutar knop pintu, Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Toushirou.." panggil Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mendelik kesal pada pemuda berambut orange di dekatnya itu, "Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya demo!(#)"

"Yah, whatever. Kalau aku sudah buka pintu ini, kau langsung menunduk atau paling bagus tiarap," Ichigo memperingati Hitsugaya yang lagi pasang tampang bingung, "Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya menuntut penjelasan rinci.

"Apa mak-."

Sebelum Hitsugaya selesai berbicara. Ichigo sudah keburu membuka pintu dan...

"ICHIIGOOOOOO...~! ! !" sesosok manusia langsung menerjang ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Ichigo melebihi kecepatan larinya _Shin Seijurou_ dari _Ojo White Knights_. =?= #Lha? Nyasar#

"TOUSHIROU MENUNDUK! !" seru Ichigo yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang. Mau nggak mau. Hitsugaya yang berdiri tepat di belakang Ichigo langsung saja berlutut di teras rumah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HIYYAAATT...! !"

**Duag!**

Sukseslah orang itu yang ternyata Isshin mental ke ujung ruangan,

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hitsugaya memandang takjub dengan pertunjukan bela diri yang live ia saksikan sekarang yang secara telak dimenangkan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo mendelik kesal ke arah Isshin yang kini terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya, "Sudah aku bilang hentikan itu, Kuso-oyajii! !" geram Ichigo sambil menunjuk Isshin kesal.

**Drap! Drap! Drap! **

Tiba-tiba Yuzu muncul dari arah ruang tamu dan langsung memeluk Ichigo, "Huwweee.. Ichi-nii kemana saja? Semuanya khawatir!" lirih Yuzu sambil mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo melepas pelukan Yuzu. Lalu berjongkok sambil menepuk kepala Yuzu.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-ap-," ucap Ichigo terpotong.

**Deg! **

Sekilas Ichigo melihat wajah Yuzu berubah menjadi wajah Soffy. Pemuda berambut orange itu pun terpaku.

"Ichi-nii kenapa?" tanya Yuzu heran.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa, Yuzu," balas Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii habis berkelahi dengan berandalan lagi, ya?" tanya Karin yang muncul dari belakang Yuzu dan melihat banyak perban serta seragam Ichigo yang robek.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Malah ia langsung berdiri sambil nyengir salah tingkah. Mengerti maksud sang kakak. Karin hanya berdecak bosan,

"Sudah pasti ya." Kata Karin mengerti.

"Ichi-nii tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yuzu khawatir.

Ichigo menoleh pada Yuzu, "Tenang, Yuzu. Kakak tidak apa-apa,"

"Hahaha.. itu baru putraku! !" seru Isshin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Karin. Karin mendengus, "Ck, bukannya tadi tousan nangis-nangis gaje. Gara-gara Ichi-nii belum juga pulangkan?"

"Haha-,glek!" tawa Isshin langsung berhenti.

Hening sejenak lalu...

"HAHAHAHA...~! !" tawa kompak keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi terdiam, sambil memperhatikan keluarga 'unik' dihadapannya itu, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Haha,-eh! Ichi-nii bawa teman, ya?" tanya Yuzu sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang berada di belakang Ichigo.

Tawa mereka pun terhenti, dan langsung menoleh pada arah tunjuk Yuzu.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya. Karena sempat melupakan keberadaan pemuda mungil itu, "Oh, ya! Dia temanku, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Sekaligus yang juga telah menolongku dan untuk beberapa hari dia akan menginap di sini," jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya langsung menunduk hormat, "Konbanwa. Watashi wa Toushirou Hitsugaya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"

Seketika Isshin, Karin, Yuzu pun langsung membalas menunduk, "Onegaishimasu," lalu terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang menatap intens pada sosok Hitsugaya. Seolah-olah cowok mungil itu adalah alien yang baru mendarat di rumah mereka.

Hitsugaya yang ditatap seperti tentu saja merasa risih. _'__Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?__'_ Batin Hitsugaya heran.

"Ma-maaf, kalau sa-,"

"Kyaaa..~ maniissnyaaaa...~" seru Yuzu menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Eh?" pekik Ichigo dan Hitsugaya barengan.

"Ichi-nii, kenapa baru bilang kalau sudah tertular virus yaoi. Apa lagi jadi pedophil," kali ini, Karin yang ngomong dengan tampang polos.

"HAH? !"pekik Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kompak naik satu oktaf.

"Wau! Ternyata selera putraku tinggi!" seru Isshin bangga.

Mengerti maksud ketiga orang itu, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berseru, "Siapa juga yang pacaran sama orang ini? !" seru mereka berdua kompak, sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Eh? Bukan pacaran ya?" tanya Isshin, Karin, Yuzu kompak.

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN! !"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Karakura's Hospital- **

**Tok! Tok! Tok! **

"Biar aku buka kan pintunya," kata Kusaka, sambil menepuk pundak Hinamori.

"Iya. Tolong ya, Kusaka-kun," Balas Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Kusaka membalas senyuman itu dan ia pun beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" tanya Kusaka.

Pemuda berambut dark blue itu pun segera meraih knop pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Iy-Huwaa!"

**Bruk! **

Sesosok blur bewarna orange tiba-tiba menerjang Kusaka hingga terjatuh. Mendengar suara yang lumayan gaduh, Hinamori beranjak dari bangku tunggu samping ranjang rawat Hitsugaya dan langsung menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Kusaku-kun ada apa? L-lho, Rangiku-san?" Kata Hinamori kaget, melihat siapa yang datang dan kini menduduki perut Kusaka yang tampak memucat.

"Yo! Apa kabar, Momo!" seru Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, baik Rangiku-san," balas Hinamori.

"Ra-Rangiku-sann.. bi-bisa bang.. un seka..rang?"Ujar Kusaka yang tampak memucat karena secara telak tertindih Matsumoto dibagian perut.

"Ups! Gomen. Tadi karena lama, aku bermaksud mendobrak pintu. Tapi pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan reflek menabrakmu," jelas Matsumoto, sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Kusaka,

Kusaka dan Hinamori yang mendengar penjelasan dari Matsumoto kontan sweatdrop. _'Do-dobrak?'_ batin mereka lengkap dengan efek keringet biru gede dikepala. Lalu Hinamori pun menghampiri Kusaka dan membantu tunangannya itu untuk berdiri.

"Oya' bagaimana keadaan my little Taichou-ku?" tanya Matsumoto tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Hinamori hanya menggeleng lemah.

Mengerti maksud gadis berambut hitam itu Matsumoto menunduk, "Begitu, ya?" kata Matsumoto lirih.

Merasakan atmosfer yang mendung di ruangan rawat itu, Kusaka langsung berseru, "Oh, ya! Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan ini di cafetaria saja. Kalau bicara disini, nanti menganggu Toushirou dan pasien lain yang sedang istrahat. Bagaimana?" usul Kusaka yang lalu mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari dua gadis di depannya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Kusaka hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah tunangannya yang bersedih.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Tumben, Rangiku-san menjenguk malam-malam begini?" tanya Kusaka membuka pembicaraan. Suasana cafetaria rumah sakit karakura ini lumayan sepi. Mungkin karena sudah hampir tengah malam makanya cafetaria ini sepi. Jadi membuat mereka bertiga terutama Kusaka yang notabene adalah seorang aktor jadi tenang untuk mengobrol.

"Habis semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu aku belum ada kesempatan untuk menjenguk my little taichou-ku lagi. Jadi setelah pekerjaanku kelar semua, aku langsung datang saja kesini," jelas Matsumoto.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian anda, Rangiku-san. Aku yakin, Shirou-chan pasti akan sangat merasa senang anda menjenguknya," kata Hinamori.

Matsumoto meminum Cappucino hangat miliknya seteguk, lalu menatap Hinamori yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan Kusaka berada disamping kanan Hinamori. "Tidak usah begitu, Momo. Bagiku, Taichou sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi yang jelas, kalau dia sudah siuman, aku akan langsung memeluknya!" seru Matsumoto senang, sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Hinamori tersenyum senang,"Arigatou, Rangiku-san!"

Sedangkan Kusaka hanya bertopang dagu melihat 2 gadis di dekatnya itu, ia pun menghela nafas, _'__Hahh.. malang nian nasibmu, Toushirou. Pantas kau trauma dengan hugging Rangiku-san,__'_batin Kusaka yang prihatin dengan nasib sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Kediaman Kurosaki, tepatnya diruang tamu- **

"Begitulah ceritanya, Ojii-san. Jadi, saya mohon diizinkan untuk tinggal beberapa hari disini," pinta Hitsugaya lirih dengan mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca dan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya(Cuma akting yang ia pelajari secara illegal dari Kusaka). Sukses membuat haru keluarga Kurosaki yang mendengar cerita pilunya itu minus Ichigo yang malah pasang tampang cengo denger cerita sinetron pemuda mungil itu.

Isshin langsung nangis haru denger cerita Hitsugaya, "Huuuhu.. hiks! Hidupmu berat sekali, nak.. hiks," kata Isshin sesegukan. "Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal disini, Shirou-chan!" seru Isshin dengan mata berbinar-binar kayak baru dapat harta karun.

_'What? Shi-Shirou-chan?'_ iner Hitsugaya, _'Sabar, sabar,__'_ inernya lagi sambil mengelus dadanya.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum, "Arigatou, Ojii-san,"

_'Ck, air mata buaya. Pandai juga aktingnya. Bilang kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang telah di sabotase (#). Lalu, tinggal dengan family-nya yang punya maksud buruk padanya yang akhirnya ia kabur dari rumah dan hidup mandiri sampai sekarang. Lalu akhirnya bertemu denganku dan menjadi teman. Hahh.. jangan-jangan dia sudah merencanakan ini semua ya?__' _batin Ichigo yang kini sedang menyandar pada dinding ruang tamu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, sambil menatap Hitsugaya yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan ayah dan adik-adiknya.

"Nah, Shirou-chan untuk malam ini kau tidur di kamar Ichigo dulu ya," kata Isshin.

"APA?" pekik Ichigo dan Hitsugaya barengan.

"Habis kamar untuk Shirou-nii belum disiapkan," jelas Yuzu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Saya bsa tidur di ruang tamu," tolak Hitsugaya halus.

"Sofa? Nanti kau bisa sakit. Apa lagi udara malam itu dingin lho," kata Karin ikut membujuk.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, " Ichigo menghampiri Hitsugaya dari belakang, "Kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Aku bisa tidur dibawah pakai futon," ujar pemuda berambut orange itu yang membuat Hitsugaya tertegun dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Wajah Hitsugaya seketika memerah saat Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tiba-tiba Isshin berseru, "Ok! Kalau Shirou-chan tidak mau, kita semua bisa tidur bersama di kamar ay-,"

**Duagh! **

Isshin kena 2 tinju telak di wajahnya.

"OGAH!" seru tersangka peninjuan a.k.a Ichigo dan Karin.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Masuklah," ucap Ichigo, sembari menyalakan lampu kamar dan mempersilahkan Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pemuda mungil itu pun mengekor Ichigo dari belakang. (a/n: kamar Ichigo disini sama dengan setting di manga dan animenya)

"Wah, tadi aktingmu bagus juga ya. Sampai berkata orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang telah di sabotase," puji Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia beralih duduk di tepi ranjang Ichigo, "Tidak. Itu bukanlah akting. Orang tuaku memang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang telah di sabotase," ujar Hitsugaya lirih yang kini bukan akting seperti tadi.

Agaknya Ichigo merasa bersalah telah menyinggung hal itu, "Gomen," ujar Ichigo yang kini menatap Hitsugaya yang tertunduk.

"Ya, tak usah kau pikirkan," balas pemuda mungil itu.

"Oya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kau boleh langsung tidur kok," ujar Ichigo, sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn," balas Hitsugaya singkat.

Setelah Ichigo masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung berdiri di depan westafel dan bercermin. Lalu membuka semua perban yan melekat pada tubuhnya. Ichigo hanya terkejut saat mendapati semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya tadi kini menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku pingsan tadi? Aku harus meminta Toushirou untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Hitsugaya memilih untuk berbaring di kasur. Lalu merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya perlahan menggerak-gerakkan satu lengannya di depan wajahnya, "Aku benar-benar hidup kembali. Tapi.." pemuda mungil itu teringat perkataan seorang pria bertopi aneh dan memakai getai sebelum ia menolong Ichigo tadi. Hitsugaya mengepalkan tanganya erat.

"Sial. Tidak ada waktu lagi."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-20 menit kemudian- **

**Greeekk.. **

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan Ichigo yang kini memakai kaos putih dan celana training biru dongker panjang. Lengkap dengan sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Hahh.. segarnya! Ternyata semua luka di tubuhku sudah sembuh," ujar Ichigo, sambil menggosokkan rambut orangenya dengan handuk kecil dilehernya. Lalu berjalan ka arah lemari untuk mengambil futon dan menggelarnya.

Saat itu pandangannya teralih pada sosok mungil yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di kasur dengan posisi membereskan tempat untuk tidurnya sendiri, Ichigo pun menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Sudah tidur? Hahh.. dasar. Bukannya pakai selimut," gumam Ichigo, sembari mengambil selimut di bawah kaki Hitsugaya dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hitsugaya yang tertidur dengan damai. Kesannya jauh sekali dengan tampang sok Hitsugaya kalau lagi tidak tidur. Pemuda berambut orange itu pun membawa satu lengannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut pemuda mungil itu.

"Mmh.." erang Hitsugaya menggeliat nyaman.

Mendapat respon seperti, Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berniat akan tidur. Ichigo beranjak pada futonnya untuk tidur. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamarnya. Sehingga kamarnya kini hanya diterengi oleh lampu meja disamping ranjangnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu pun berbaring di atas futon dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sebatas dada. Sekali lagi, Ichigo tersenyum pada Hitsugaya.

"Oyasuminasai, Toushirou," ujarnya. Lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping membelakangi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pun perlahan memejamkan matanya, lalu tertidur.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Tidak jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Tampak seorang pria tengah memperhatikan kediaman Kurosaki dari atas atap 3 rumah dari rumah Ichigo. Semilir angin menggerakkan bajunya yang seperti jubah. Pria itu pun menoleh ke arah samping kanannya.

"Terimakasih, Yoruichi. Kau sudah bertugas dengan baik." Kata pria bertopi unik itu pada seekor kucing hitam yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Sang kucing yang ternyata bukan kucing hitam sembarangan itu pun membalas perkataan pria itu, " Apa kau yakin, Kisuke? Kalau pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu bisa membantu anak itu?"

Pria bernama Kisuke Urahara itu pun tersenyum misterius, sembari memegang topinya, "Ya. Aku sudah menyelidiki kemapuan anak Kurosaki itu dan ternyata mereka berdua cocok," jelas Kisuke.

Sang kucing hitam itu pun berdiri dengan empat kakinya, "Begitu. Lalu, apa kau yakin kalau Hitsugaya Toushirou bisa menyelesaikan syarat itu dalam waktu 3 bulan?"

"Kalau itu, kita lihat saja nanti,"

Sang kucing tampak tersenyum sinis, "Begitu ya,"

"Baiklah, Yoruichi, kita kembali patroli malam ini,"

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya, kedua sosok itu pun menghilang dalam kegelapan malam yang semakin tertelan kegelapan. Karena cahaya rembulan yang kini tertutupi oleh awan.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**(#) 'Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya demo' **itu Naru dapat dari paman Google. sebenarnya kata yang aslinya itu **'Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya-taichou demo' **yang berarti **'Bukan Toushirou, tapi Kapten Hitsugaya'.. **Kata-kata ini sering diucapkan Shirou-chan untuk Ichigo yang memanggilnya dengan Toushirou bukan kapten Hitsugaya. Naru suka bagian ini, karena membuat Ichigo ma Shirou-chan jagi keliatan akrab. XDD!

**(#)Sabotase** adalah tindakan pengrusakan yang dilakukan secara terencana, disengaja dan tersembunyi terhadap equipment, personil dan actifity dari bidang sasaran yang ingin dihancurkan yang berada ditengah-tengah masyarakat, kehancuran harus menimbulkan efek psikologis yang besar.

**A/N:** Dua kata. Hontou ni Gomenasai! ! ! #bows

Naru dah telat banget update fic ini.. TT3TT

Apakah ceritanya makin aneh? Gaje? banyak typo? Yaa.. Sekali lagi, Naru minta maaf pada reader semua… ;-( #author digiling

Oya! Minna-san! Naru minta do'anya ya! Karena tanggal 20 juni nanti, Naru udah Ulum semester 2.. semoga Naru lancar dalam mengisi soalnya... ! ! !

Sekian dari dari Naru, mohon reviewnya. Ya...! ! –mabur-

**_Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Part Of Memories

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO **

**SOUL © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, Shou-ai, Gaje, Typo dan sebangsanya.. XDD.. Don't Read If Don't Like! **

**Enjoy!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 6: Part of memories**

**-Flash Back- **

**Hitsugaya POV**

Hari ini hujan kembali turun, pertama kalinya setelah memasuki musim panas. Tak ada kilat yang memancar. Seakan membiarkan hujan ini jatuh ke bumi dalam keheningan. Aku memandang rintik hujan itu turun dari jendela besar yang berada di ruang keluarga. ku alihkan pandanganku pada pintu gerbang rumah, tampak beberapa orang memakai baju hitam memasuki gerbang besar kokoh rumah ini, diantaranya ada pula yang tampak menangis. Cih, air mata palsu. Dengusku geram.

Lalu, pandanganku teralih pada sofa besar diruangan ini, tampak Nee-san masih menangis terisak. Di samping Nee-san ada Kusaka menenangkannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kamu terus menangis seperti ini, Paman dan Bibi pasti sedih."

"A-aku tahu, Kusaka-kun.. Hiks.. Aku tahu.. Ta-tapi, air mataku tidak mau berhenti k-keluar.. Hiks.."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, "Cengeng." ucapku.

"Toushirou?" Kusaka tampak mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Aku tahu maksudnya, hanya saja aku..

"Apakah kau hanya bisa menangis saja? !" entah kenapa, aku menjadi emosi sekali. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang memberontak ingin keluar.

"Shirou-chan.." panggil Nee-san dengan suara paraunya.

"Cih, kalau mendengar isakan tangismu itu membuat telingaku jadi sakit saja!" dengan itu aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan ini.

"Shi-Shirou-chan!" aku abaikan panggilan dari Nee-san. Aku berlari ke luar. Tidak pedulih dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang disana. Aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Tidak pedulih dengan hujan yang kini menghujamku. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Nafasku pun terasa sulit. Kenapa? Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi? Padahal aku dan Nee-san masih membutuhkan orang tua di samping kami. Kenapa? !

**Bruk!**

Aku terjatuh. Sepertinya aku telah menabrak seseorang.

_"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Aku mendongak. Menatap seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang tadi sepertinya ku tabrak. Aku hanya terdiam.

Ia menghampiri dan memayungiku sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku masih terdiam. Tidak meresponnya.

_"Hei?"_panggilnya.

Tak lama kemudian aku mengangguk pelan dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat.

_"Sepertinya kau terburu-buru."_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku membalikan tubuhku membelakanginya, "Bukan urusanmu." jawabku sinis. Aku hendak kembali berlari tapi, sebuah jaket bewarna biru dongker sudah lebih dahulu membungkus tubuh bagian atasku. Aku tersentak kaget dan lantas membalikan kembali tubuhku menatap orang itu.  
Aku tertegun ketika menatap mata bewarna seperti musim gugur. Musim yang hangat. Seolah, mata itu mampu menarikku ke dalam kehangatannya.

_"Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu. Nih ambil payungku."_ia menyodarkan payungnya padaku lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya dan tanpa sadar, aku menerima payung bewarna hijau muda itu.

_"Sudah ya. Kau bisa mengembalikan jaket dan payung itu kapan saja."_dan aku kembali mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Dengan itu, ia kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kencang menembus hujan.

Meninggalkanku yang kini terdiam di tengah derasnya hujan.

5 hari sudah berlalu. Kehidupanku berubah total. Aku diberhentikan sekolah karena pihak keluargaku yang memintanya. Dan sekarang aku harus mengikuti pelajaran di rumah. Hidupku diatur oleh pamanku. Gin Hitsugaya. Ya, hak asuhku dan Nee-san jatuh padanya. Aku yang baru berumur 15 tahun dianggap belum sanggup menggantikan Tou-san. Jadi, kami masih harus memiliki orang tua walaupun hanya berstatus '_asuh_', Gin lah yg menggantikan Tou-san. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai pria itu.

_"Jika sudah selesai, kerjakan soal Bab 5."_

"Ha'i. Sensei,"

Aku mengambil buku yang tergeletak pasrah disisiku dan langsung ku gores dengan pensil soal-soal di Bab yang diperintahkan padaku tadi.

_"Kerjakan semua itu dan setelah ini kita masuk Bab baru."_

Aku menoleh pada guru wanita di depanku dengan datar.

"Ha'i, ise-sensei."

"Shirou-chan, boleh Nee masuk?"

Aku menoleh pada pintu kamarku saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku.

"Masuk saja." sahutku, lalu menatap kembali layar monitor komputer di depanku.

**Cklek.. **

**Kreek.. **

**Blam!  
**  
"Maaf, apa Nee mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Neesan hanya membawakan ini untukmu, kau pasti lelah. Ini Nee buatkan green tea, Shirou-chan."

"Arigatou, Nee-san, taruh saja di meja." ucapku masih fokus pada layar monitor di depanku.

Aku memperhatikan Nee-san dengan ekor mataku. Setelah menaruh secangkir green tea, Nee-san berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di tepinya.

"Shirou-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Nee ingin tanyakan sesuatu." kata Nee-san dengan lirih

"Tanya apa?" balasku.

"..Ketika pemakaman ayah dan ibu, kau tidak menghadirinya, ya?"

**Deg!**

Aku terdiam. Tanganku berhenti diatas keyboard.

"Shirou-chan?" panggil Nee-san.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." ucapku lirih.

"Ya, benar juga, apakah kau marah padaku?"

Aku menoleh pada Nee-san. Menatap matanya langsung. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Maaf.." ujar Nee-san lirih sambil menatapku.

"Ck, jangan selalu apa-apa bilang maaf!" seruku padanya.

"Maaf. Shirou-chan juga pasti kesepian dan sedih waktu itu, tapi aku dengan egoisnya hanya berpikir bahwa aku saja yang bersedih, padahal Shirou-chan lah yang paling menderita. Ya, kan?"

"Cukup! Kalau tidak ada keperluan, silahkan keluar. Aku banyak pekerjaan." ucapku sedikit emosi, kembali menatap layar didepanku.

"Tentu saja ada!" Nee-san berseru, "Berhenti menjadi orang yang tidak Nee kenal! Nee tidak tahu apa yang harus Nee lakukan selain hanya menangis..."

"Bodoh! Sudah aku bilang itu tidak ada hubungannya." aku berdiri menghampiri Nee-san, "Lupakan omonganku lusa lalu, manusia boleh menangis Ketika ia bersedih, tak terkecuali kau dan aku. Namun, ada kalanya juga manusia perlu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Eh, tenang saja.. Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san." ucapku lirih tepat di hadapannya.

"Shirou-chan..."

**Hitsugaya POV AND**

Hinamori tertegun melihat senyum yang sudah lama hilang dari wajah adiknya, melihat itu hati Hinamori sedikit menjadi lega.

"Syukurlah, SHIROU-CHAN...!" seru Hinamori menghambur memeluk hitsugaya.

"Eh-hei..! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" seru Hitsugaya salah tingkah. Tapi, jauh di dasar hatinya, Hitsugaya juga merasa lega.

**-20 desember, at 00.00 malam-  
**  
_**"KEJUTTAAAANNN..~!"**_

Hitsugaya tertegun.

_**"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU...!(TOUSHIROU/SHIROU-CHAN/MY LITTLE TAICHOU/HITSUGAYA-SAMA)"  
**_  
Hitsugaya yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dari guru privatnya dan berniat akan istirahat di kamar, ketika ia membuka pintu dan menyalakan skalar lampu, ia dikejutkan dengan adanya Kusaka, Hinamori, Matsumoto (ass. Gin yang baru dikenalnya sebulan lalu ketika praktik kerja), dan Kira (butler rumahnya). Semuanya memakai topi kerucut ala ulang tahun dan membawa terompet kecil. _'__Apa-apaan ini?__' _Batin Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

Hinamori yang membawa kue menghampiri hitsugaya yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Shirou-chan.." ucap Hinamori lembut.

"Hei, ayo cepat tiup lilinnya, Toushirou!" seru Kusaka.

**Hug!**

"Ayo ditiup, my little taichou!" seru Matsumoto menghambur memeluk Hitsugaya.

"U-udara..." Hitsugaya megap-megap di pelukan Matsumoto. Karena wajahnya tepat ditekan antara dua buah 'bola' milik wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu.

Hinamori sweatdrop, "Umm.. Rangiku-san, itu Shirou-chan.."

"Ups! Gomen, hehehe.." Matsumoto langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan nyengir polos.

Hitsugaya bernapas lega dan langsung ngambil jarak dari Matsumoto. Seaman mungkin!

"Hitsugaya-sama, silahkan tiup lilinnya." ucap Kira halus.

Kusaka menghampiri Hitsugaya dan merangkul pundaknya.  
"Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, Toushirou?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Hitsugaya sinis.

"Kalau begitu cepat tiup lilinnya! Jangan bengong, kami sudah susah payah minta tolong pada Nanao-san, agar mau membantu kami, tahu!"

"Huh, iya-iya." Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut, kalau guru privatnya itu ikut mengerjainya. Pantas, tumben-tumbenan itu guru tiba-tiba ngasih tugas malam-malam. Pikir Hitsugaya.

"Sebelum itu, ucapkan one wish mu, Shirou-chan."

Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata sesaat. Dan kembali membuka matanya.

**Puuh!**

Plok! Plok! plok!

"Arigatou." lirih hitsugaya sambil tersenyum tulus.

**-Flash Back End- **

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"Ngh.."_

sepasang mata emerald terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia pun melirik jam weker yang ada di atas meja lampu di samping ranjang yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

"Mimpi?" lirihnya. Ia pun memilih bangun sambil terduduk di ranjang. Selimut? Setahu Hitsugaya, saat tidur tadi ia tidak memakai selimut. Lalu pandangnnya teralih pada Ichigo yang tertidur dengan pulas di futon. Hitsugaya mendengus. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak melupakan hari dimana tempat ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut orange itu. Padahal si baka orange itu saja lupa dengannya. Parah.

Entah kenapa, Hitsugaya jadi tertarik melihat wajah tidur Ichigo yang menurutnya sangat tenang itu. Tanpa sadar, ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlutut di samping futon Ichigo.

"Besok hidupmu akan berubah, Kurosaki." gumam Hitsugaya, "Maaf, aku melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Padahal, kita belum saling mengenal." bisiknya lirih. Mata emerald milik Hitsugaya menatap lembut wajah pemuda berambut orenge itu.

"Aku,-"

"Ngh? Kenapa belum tidur?"potong Ichigo yang terbangun. Reflek Hitsugaya yang terkejut langsung berdiri. Namun terhenti saat lengan Ichigo menariknya hingga terjatuh tepat di pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu. Hitsugaya menahan nafas terkejut.

"Hmm.." gumam Ichigo yang tampak kembali ke alam mimpi.

_'Sial. Aku disangka guling?'_batin Hitsugaya keki. Saat akan melepas pelukan Ichigo padanya, Ichigo malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Otomatis, Hitsugaya yang notabene bertubuh kecil tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu.

_'Sial!'_

Hitsugaya kembali bergerak liar. Tapi, hal itu tidak sedikitpun mengusik Ichigo.

**Deg!**

Hitsugaya tertegun kala mendengar dengan samar detak jantung pemuda berambut orange itu. Tidak tahu apa yang kini mendorongnya untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada dada kiri Ichigo sekarang.

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg**

Suara detak jantung Ichigo yang terdengar olehnya sangat tenang. Apakah irama detak jantung semua orang itu sama? Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda mungil itu meletakan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya sendiri. Berdetak sedikit cepat dari pada milik Ichigo. Wajah pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu bersemu. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Baka!

Tapi.. perasaan ini hangat. Terasa hangat sekali. Aku tidak tahu, kalau akan senyaman ini di peluk(**baca**: dijadikan guling) oleh orang lain.

_'Kurosaki.. harum seperti citrus..' _

seakan terhipnotis dengan kehangatan yang di tawarkan Ichigo, Hitsugaya lebih merapatkan dirinya pada pemuda berambut orange itu lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo.  
Kedua lengannya pun mencengkram erat kaus putih Ichigo tepat dibagian dada dan perlahan sepasang mata emerald menutup bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang terasa melayang menuju alam mimpi yang tenang.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Pagi menjelang. Hawa sejuk di pagi hari pun menyambut. Mentari yang baru terbit di ufuk timur pun memancarkan kehangatan yang menenangkan dan burung-burung kecil bernyanyi menyambut hari yang cerah ini.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasanya, kediaman Kurosaki tampak tenang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada suara barang pecah atau 'pertunjukan' terjun bebas dari lantai 2 dengan Isshin sebagai atlitnya. Hahh.. Semua tenang.

Pagi ini pun Yuzu dengan senang hati akan membangunkan sang kakak untuk sarapan, "Ichi-nii, Shirou-nii, waktunya sarapan." ujar Yuzu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo-(Hitsugaya).

_'Hehe.. seperti punya dua orang kakak laki-laki, senangnyaaa~.'_ pikir Yuzu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi kok lama sekali dibukanya?" Yuzu pun memutar Handle pintu.

"Tidak dikunci?" Yuzu membuka pintunya dan mendapati kakak dan kakak 'barunya' masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya..

"..." Yuzu mematung dengan mata membesar, tanpa aba-aba langsung turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan dimana Isshin dan Karin berada.

"TOUSAN, KARIN-CHAN! ICHI-NII DAN SHIROU-NII, GAWAT!"seru yuzu dramatis.

"Ada apa, sih?"tanya Karin langsung memandang Yuzu yang pasang tampang panik atau lebih tepatnya berbinar senang. Seolah di matanya ada 'cling, cling'.

Karin sweadrop sendiri melihatnya.

"Ada apa Yuzu-chan?" tanya Isshin sambil menyeruput kopinya. (tumben waras)

"Itu.. itu, Ichi-nii dan Shirou-nii tidur berdua di satu futon SAMBIL BERPELUKAN!" seru Yuzu gembira.

**BRUUSH!**

**UH-HUK!**

Seketika itu Isshin menyemburkan kopinya dan Karin yang tersedak.

Yuzu speechless.

Dan berlanjutlah 3K itu ke TKP dan menemukan barang bukti di futon yang dimaksud.

"ICHIGOOO~!" tereak Isshin. Karin dan Yuzu yang disampingnya menutup telinga kompak.

"Engh.. berisik sekali." erang Ichigo menyamankan posisinya dengan 'guling' yang ada dipelukannya

"ICHIGOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SHIROU-CHAN?" seru Isshin histeris.

Ichigo yang merasa terusik lalu bangun dengan posisi terduduk, sambil setengah sadar.

"Apaan, sih? Pagi-pagi berisik? Hoaamm..~" ucap Ichigo sambil nguap. Tanpa disadari Ichigo 'si guling' pun terbangun dengan kondisi sama seperti Ichigo. Setengah sadar.

"Ichi-nii, samping." ujar Karin sambil menunjuk tepat di pada samping Ichigo.

"Hah? Samping?" Ichigo pun menengok ke sampingnya dengan malas.

"..." Ichigo sedang meloading otaknya. Maklum nyawanya belum kumpul semua.

Sedangkan 'siguling' balas menatap Ichigo dengan mata setangah melek, sama dengan Ichigo yang sedang meloading situasi.

Countdown.  
**...**

**..**

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Hahh.. Benar-benar pagi yang indah..

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**-Di sekolah-**

"Hahh.."

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang berjalan di sampingnya.  
Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu, sampai-sampai aku pingsan dan bermimpi aneh." gumam Ichigo gaje.

Renji menautkan alis, "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Ngelindur kau?"

"Hahh.. Kau tidak akan mengerti, Renji." ujar Ichigo kembali menghela nafas.

**Bugh!**

"Ugh!"

"Dasar. Jangan lemas, hanya karena latihan kali ini kita undur hingga pulang sekolah ini. Bukan berarti kau jadi aneh begini, Ichigo." kata Renji sambil menepuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul punggung pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Anjrit! Sakit tahu!" ringis Ichigo.

Renji nyengir, "Biarin. Supaya kau tidak ngelindur lagi. Hahaha." kilah pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ichigo cuma manyun menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, kau in-, Oh! Ohayou Hitsugaya!" seru Renji tiba-tiba.

**Deg!**

_'Ta__-ta__di, Renji bilang Hitsugaya_?' batin Ichigo. Otomatis, pemuda berambut orange itu segera menoleh ke arah depan. Mata coklatnya terbelak dan mulutnya langsung terbuka melihat Hitsugaya berdiri di depan kelasnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya berupa kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi coklat dan celana panjang abu-abu. Parahnya, ternyata Renji kenal dengan Hitsugaya!

What? Apakah Ichigo masih bermimpi? (O.O)

Ichigo masih mematung ditempat. Sedangkan, Renji sudah menghampiri Hitsugaya dan tampak berbicara biasa dengan Hitsugaya seolah mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal lama. Tak lama, Renji menoleh pada Ichigo yang masih cengo di tempat.

"Woy, Ichigo! Kenapa berdiri disana?" seru Renji. Lalu masuk ke kelas sebelumnya ia menepuk pundak Hitsugaya yang masih bersender di samping pintu kelas. Sepeninggalnya Renji, Hitsugaya menoleh pada Ichigo lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman ganjil.

Melihat itu, Ichigo kembali menepaki langkahnya untuk menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau tadi masih di rumah?" tanya Ichigo tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya balas menatap Ichigo sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempat ia sandarkan di tembok.

"Tidak lihat? Aku siswa disini." ucapnya.

"Hah? Kau jangan bercanda, Toushirou. Lalu kenapa Renji mengenalmu?" selidik Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Manipulasi ingatan."

"Hah?"

"_'Dia'_ memanipulasi ingatan semua orang di sekolah ini dan membuat mereka mengetahui jika aku adalah salah satu siswa disini." jelas pemuda bermata emerald itu tenang.  
**  
Siiing..**

"Kau suka sekali film dengan genre supranatural, Toushirou." cetus Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan tampang bodoh.  
**  
Dugh!**

Satu tendangan mendarat di kaki Ichigo.

"Aku serius! Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku!" seru pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Kau pun belum menjelaskan apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin padaku! Lalu siapa _'dia'_ yang kau maksud telah melakukan ini?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Itu se-,"

**"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichiigooo...~"**teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Ichigo yang telah memotong perkataan Hitsugaya.

Dengan gerak terlatih, Ichigo langsung mundur ke belakang saat orang itu sudah mendekatinya.

_"Eh?"_  
**  
Tuing!**

**Gabruk!**

Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, orang itu pun tergelincir jatuh dan wajahnya sukses nyusruk lantai koridor.  
**  
Bugh!**

Belum sempat orang itu meringis kesakitan, sebuah kaki mendarat di kepalanya.

_"M-Mizui-rooo..~"_ujar orang itu tertahan.

Sang penginjak a.k.a Mizuiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah, Keigo?" tanya Mizuiro yang baru keluar kelas dengan wajah polos.

"Ka-kakimuuuh.. mengin-jaak k-kepalakuu.."

"Oh, sorry." balas Mizuiro langsung mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Keigo.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ichigo! Kau tega sekaliii..~ oh! Ohayou, Hitsu-kun!" seru Keigo.

"Hah?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya, Ohayou." kali ini Mizuiro yang menyapa.

"HAH?"

"kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo+Mizuiro kompak.

"Ka-kalian juga mengenal dia?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung nunjuk Hitsugaya yang lagi masang tampang bosan.

Mizuiro menautkan alis heran, "Kau ini bagaimana? Hitsugaya itu teman sekelas kita sejak kelas 10. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kami tidak mengenalnya, Ichigo."

Keigo langsung merangkul bahu Ichigo, "Iya! Masa kau lupa pada Hitsu-kun, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nggak bisa ngomong. Sedangkan, Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kriiiing.. Kriiiing..

"Wah, sudah bel masuk!" seru Keigo langsung melepas rangkulannya pada pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Keigo! Padahal tadi aku mau ke kantin untuk sarapan!" keluh Mizuiro.

"Lha? Kau sendiri yang tadi menginjak kepalaku!"

"Kau saja yang tiba-tiba tengkurap di lantai tepat di depan pintu kelas. Ya, otomatis aku yang mau keluar kelas tidak melihatmu." balas Mizuiro.

"Bukan tengkurap! Aku terjatuh! Kau juga tadi terlalu fokus pada handphonemu, Mizuirooo..~"

Dan adu mulut Keigo VS Mizuiro berlanjut sampai mereka berdua masuk kelas. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya di tempat.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Well. Benar kataku kan?" ujarnya sambil melangkah ke dalam kelas.

Namun terhenti kala sebuah lengan menahannya, "Kau harus jelaskan padaku nanti! Sejelas mungkin!" desis Ichigo dengan serius.

Pemuda mungil itu menepis tangan Ichigo, "I know." gumam Hitsugaya lalu masuk ke kelas diikuti Ichigo di belakangnya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ichigo, ambil!"

**Bugh!**

"Auuh!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Konsentrasi!" seru Renji sambil menginjak bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya setelah dengan sukses menghantam wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo meringis, "Gomen." gumamnya.

Renji menghela nafas, "Hahh.. Ya sudah! Minna, kita mulai dari awal!"

"YOAAA!" seru pemain lainnya.

"Ichigo! Kembali ke posisimu!" seru Renji lagi.

"Iya, kapten!" sahut Ichigo yang kembali ke posisinya sebagai penyerang.

_'Sial! Gara-gara Toushirou, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi.'_keluh Ichigo dalam hati.

Dari atas atap sekolah, sepasang mata emerald tampak memperhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya tampak mencengkram pagar kawat setinggi 2,2 meter yang mengitari atap sekolah itu, sedangkan lengan kirinya ia masukan dalam saku celana.

"Aku tahu, kau ada disini, Urahara-san." desis Hitsugaya.

Tak lama sesosok pria bertopi unik muncul dari belakang Hitsugaya.

Lelaki bernama Urahara itu tertawa kecil, "Hahaha.. aku senang. Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku, Hitsugaya-san."

Hitsugaya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Urahara, "Tidak bisakah aku melakukan hal _'itu'_ sendiri? Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang lain seperti Kurosaki." gumam pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Oh, tidak bisa." sahut Urahara kalem.

"Kenapa?"

"Ingat posisimu sekarang, Hitsugaya-san. Bagaimanapun wujudmu sekarang bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Kau adalah soul yang mendiami tubuh buatan." jelas Urahara.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus bergantung pada orang lain!" seru Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Urahara menjadi serius, "Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya pria bertopi blaster itu.

Hitsugaya bungkam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau ingat." gumam Urahara.

"Ya."

"Seharusnya kau sudah paham sekarang."

"Tapi.."

Urahara melangkah melewati Hitsugaya. Pandangan mata toscanya kini memperhatikan Ichigo yang tampak mencetak gol di lapangan, "Kurosaki Ichigo, dia memiliki suatu kekuatan supranatural tinggi yang bahkan bisa di sejajarkan denganku. Hanya saja, kekuatan yang dimilikinya belum diasah. Ibarat sebuah pedang yang masih tumpul."

Semilir angin berhembus sejuk sore itu.

"Mengembalikan 100 **plus(1)** dalam waktu 50 hari memang terdengar sulit. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku telah berjanji akan menghidupkanmu kembali, Hitsugaya-san. Beruntung, sampai sekarang **Inga no Kusari(2)**tidak terlihat di dadamu. Itu artinya, kau belum sepenuhnya mati, dan belum bisa dikatakan plus seutuhnya. Jika kau bisa membantu Shinigami mengembalikan plus ke Soul Society, maka kau akan dihidupkan kembali." jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya langsung memutar tubuhnya menatap punggung Urahara, "Tapi, Kurosaki bukanlah seorang Shinigami! Lalu kenapa aku harus meminta bantuannya!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kurosaki-san memiliki reiatsu tinggi yang bisa di sejajarkan denganku atau Shinigami lainnya."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Kau secara tidak langsung ingin menjadikan Kurosaki sebagai seorang Shinigami! Benarkan?"

"Hahaha.. anggaplah kita saling menguntungkan, Hitsugaya-san." ujar Urahara sambil berbalik menghadap Hitsugaya dengan kipas kertas yang mengipasinya.

"Licik!" desis Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, Kurosaki-san memang seorang Shinigami. Aku bisa merasakannya. Walaupun wujudnya seorang manusia, tapi dia memang memiliki kekuatan itu. Aku yakin, kau juga bisa merasakannya dalam wujudmu sekarang, Hitsugaya-san."

Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Baiklah, jumlah plus yang harus kau kembalikan tinggal 97 lagi dan waktunya tinggal 48 hari."

"Apa?"

Urahara tersenyum, "Ingat plus di rumah tua itu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Dan 2 plus lagi sudah di kembalikan Kurosaki-san di kuil Karakura, sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku juga menghitungnya. Walaupun yang mengkonshou mereka adalah aku. Anggap saja bonus."

"Jadi.." putus Hitsugaya.

"Tampaknya kau mulai bersemangat, Hitsugaya-san." senyum Urahara, "Tapi, jangan lupa, Hitsugaya-san. 97 plus lagi harus di konshou oleh Kurosaki-san dengan wujud Shinigami. Gunakan alat yang telah aku berikan padamu untuk memancing kekuatannya. Aku yakin, Kurosaki-san mampu melakukannya. Dan jangan lupa, wujud plus yang berubah menjadi Hollow termaksud dalam 2 hitungan. Karena memang, tingkat penaklukannya lebih sulit."

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas mengerti. Walaupun banyak keganjilan yang bergemuruh dipikirannya. Tapi, asalkan dia bisa hidup lagi untuk membereskan masalah keluarganya yang belum usai. Itu sudah cukup. Lagi pula, ia memang merasa jika pria dihadapannya itu tidak akan membohonginya, walaupun penampilannya terlihat konyol dari luar.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan." ungkap pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Urahara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Bagus."

**Deg!**

"Kau merasakannya?" kata Urahara. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Pergilah. Sudah waktunya."

Dengan itu, Hitsugaya berlari meninggalkan Urahara menuju tempat Ichigo. Sepeninggalnya pemuda mungil itu, Urahara tersenyum sinis.

"Terimakasih, Hitsugaya-san. Kita lihat, apakah kau bisa keluar setelah ini dari tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo, Zangetsu?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Deg!**  
_  
'Perasaan ini lagi? Kenapa?'_

Ichigo memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja hawa mengerikan terasa olehnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji heran yang kini sedang di bangku pemain untuk istirahat.

Ichigo tersentak, "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." gugup Ichigo.

"Dasar! Kau aneh sejak tadi pagi tahu!"

"Oh, ya? Haha.." tawa Ichigo garing.

"Dasar."

**Deg! Deg!**

Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh ke arah kiri lapangan tepat dimana Keigo tengah membereskan bola latihan. Mata coklat itu sukses terbelalak ketika ada mahluk aneh bewarna hitam dengan topeng putih dengan tinggi 5 meter di belakang Keigo.

"KEIGO CEPAT LARI DARI SANA! !" seru Ichigo yang langsung berdiri dari bangku.

Keigo hanya menoleh pada Ichigo,"Hahhhh? ?" balas Keigo. Seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Ichigo.

"LARI DARI SANA! CEPAT!"

Renji langsung berdiri menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Ichigo kau kenapa?"

Tidak mempedulihkan pertanyaan Renji, pemuda berambut orange itu tetap berteriak, "KEIGO CEPAT LA-," mata coklat itu terbelalak kala mahluk aneh itu akan melayangkan pukulannya tepat di atas Keigo. Seketika, Ichigo langsung berlari cepat menerjang Keigo yang berjarak 20 meter darinya.

**Blar!**

Bruk!

"Ichigo! Keigo!" seru Renji melihat Ichigo mendorong tubuh Keigo hingga mereka berdua terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua terlihat seperti terpental karena sesuatu.

Seketika Renji dan Mizuiro menghampiri Ichigo dan Keigo. Lalu pemain yang lain mendekati lubang aneh di tempat Keigo semula berdiri.

Ichigo langsung terduduk, "SEMUA JANGAN MENDEKAT KESANA! !" seru Ichigo.

**Blar!**

Terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja mereka yang berdiri di dekat lubang aneh itu terpental oleh sesuatu.

"Sial!" desis Ichigo. _'Mahluk apa itu sebenarnya?'_

"Gawat! Sepertinya Keigo pingsan." ujar Mizuiro.

"Ichigo sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang.." putus Renji.

Ichigo menggertakan giginya, "Ya, sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan, Renji."

Ya, hanya Renji Abarai yang mengetahui tentang kemampuan Ichigo yang bisa melihat arwah. Menjadi teman pemuda bermata coklat itu sejak kecil, cukup membuat Renji juga tahu beberapa rahasia Ichigo.

"Tapi, ini berbeda, Renji. Tidak seperti yang biasanya." desis Ichigo.

"Apa? Kalau begitu. Cepat lari, baka!" seru Renji yang langsung membopong Keigo.

"Apa yang terjadi, Renji?" bingung Mizuiro.

"Tidak bisa ku jelaskan sekarang! Cepat lari!"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Mizuiro mengangguk lalu membantu Renji membopong Keigo.

"Ichigo, ayo!" seru Renji yang berlari duluan.

Baru akan berlari, pemuda berambut orange itu dikejutkan dengan mahluk aneh itu berpindah cepat ke arah Renji CS

"Renji, AWAS!"

**Blar!**

"RENJI! MIZUIRO! KEIGO!"

Terlambat. Renji, Mizuiro, dan Keigo terpental akibat kekuatan aneh dari mahluk itu. Sekarang tinggal Ichigo yang masih berdiri di lapangan. Ichigo mendesis saat melihat seluruh anggota timnya tak sadarkan diri. Mahluk aneh itu menatap Ichigo.

"Grrh.. kau, manusia.. Aku menginginkan soul milikmu." desis mahluk itu.

Ichigo menelan ludah ngeri, "Sial. Kenapa semakin hari banyak roh aneh yang bermunculan?"

Mahluk itu menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Ichigo.

**Blar!**

**Gabruk!**

Ichigo terpental. Tapi, masih bisa berdiri.

"Sial!"

"KUROSAKI!" seru Hitsugaya yang muncul dari pinggir lapangan.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo terbelalak kala melihat mahluk itu sudah tepat di belakang pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau..Soulmu juga sepertinya lezat!"

**Blar!**

"Eh," dengan gesit, Hitsugaya melompat menghindar dari serangan mahluk itu. Lalu berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya, mahluk apa itu!" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu saat Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu Hollow." kata Hitsugaya sambil memakai sarung tangan bewarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di punggung tangannya.

"Hollow? Apa lagi itu?"

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo, "Aku janji, setelah kau mengalahkan Hollow itu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"A-,"

**Jleb!**

Hitsugaya langsung menekankan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan tepat di dada Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya, roh Ichigo keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Ichigo terjatuh.

"Toushirou.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo bingung dengan wujudnya kini yang memakai hakama hitam panjang yang ujungnya merumbai. Lengkap dengan sebuah pedang warna hitam di tangan kanannya dengan ujung gagang pedang itu terdapat sebuah rangkaian rantai pendek**(3).**

_'Jadi, ini wujud Shinigami?'_batin Hitsugaya saat melihat wujud Ichigo dalam versi shinigami.

**Srek!**

"Toushirou! Jawab aku!" seru Ichigo.

Mata emerald itu menatap Ichigo, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Shinigami, Kirosaki."

Ichigo melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "A-apa?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**-TBC- **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**(1) Plus:** Adalah roh yang sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, atau roh dari orang yang telah meninggal. Plus adalah roh yang belum berubah menjadi Hollow atau belum di kirim ke Soul Society.

**(2) Inga No Kusari: **Adalah rantai yang berada di dada seorang plus, yang menunjukan bahwa plus itu sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan tubuhnya (meninggal).

**(3) **Wujud Shinigami Ichigo Disini, Naru pakai yang wujud bankainya Ichigo-kun..** XDDD **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Special thanks for_ **

=Aoi no Tsuki=

=Hanabi Kaori=

=Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf=

=Megami Mayuki=

=Fujikaze Akira=

=fuyu-yuki-shiro=

=Arinieve Shiriusu=

=RandV=

Tanpa kalian, mungkin Naru gak bisa lanjutin fic ini... T.T

Arigatou dukungan dan semangat dari kalian semua... #nebar bunga

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa update! senengnyaaaa...~ Gomen ne lama updatenya.. Hontou ni gomnenasai.. #bows

Bagaimana? Naru udah buat cukup panjang pada chap kali ini. 5000 word lebih! Hehehe.. #kicked

Umm.. ada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya sekarang? Atau malah buat bingung? O.O #jeger!

Ya, sudahlah! Gomen jika ada Typo, EYD, dan alur jelek.. Sekali lagi, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA! #mabur

#Dilempar granat


	7. Chapter 7 : Shinigami

BLEACH **Milik** Tite Kubo

SOUL **Milik** NamiKaze-Naruni

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Genre:**Adventure/Horror/Romance/Family/Humor**(dikit)**

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Ichigo **X** Hitsugaya

**Warning: Shou-ai, BL**, OOC, AU, Typo. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shinigami**

* * *

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_Mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang Shinigami, Kurosaki." _Ujar Hitsugaya dengan serius sambil menatap Ichigo yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Shinigami.

Mata coklat itu terbelalak, "A-apa? Shi-Shinigami?"

"Kurosaki.." gumam Hitsugaya.

**Hening. **

" Tunggu! Shinigami itu... apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Hitsugaya tak percaya.

Ichigo menggeleng polos, "Tidak."

Melihat wajah tanpa dosa Ichigo yang dengan ringannya berkata seperti itu setelah memasang wajah syok tadi, membuat Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya pun tampak bergetar.

"Tou-,"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU SHINIGAMI, KAU TIDAK USAH PASANG WAJAH SYOK SEPERTI ITU, BUAT KHAWATIR SAJA! DASAR BAKA MIKAN!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

**Ctak! **

Timbul perempatan jalan di kepala Ichigo, "A-apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba bilang hal seperti itu dengan wajah serius!" balas Ichigo jadi emosi sendiri.

"Ya, karena aku berkata benar! Cepat sekarang kalahkan Hollow itu!" seru pemuda bermata emerald itu sambil menunjuk Hollow di belakangnya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana caranya, baka!"

"**Grrr.. kau manusia! Beraninya mengabaikan aku! !" **potong Hollow itu marah karena merasa diabaikan oleh 2 orang itu.

Dengan cepat, Hollow itu kembali menyerang ke arah Hitsugaya yang terlihat lengah karena beradu debat dengan Ichigo.

"Toushiro!" seru Ichigo yang menyadari serangan Hollow itu.

"Sial." Desis Hitsugaya yang tidak bisa lagi berkutik. Melihat itu, Ichigo langsung melangkah cepat. Entah kenapa, saat itu langkahnya terasa ringan sehingga ia tepat waktu untuk menangkap Hitsugaya dalam pelukannya.

**Blar! **

Serangan yang melesat itu akhirnya berbenturan langsung dengan tanah lapangan yang akhirnya menyebabkan lubang cukup besar disana.

"Toushiro! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo panik pada Hitsugaya yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" balas Hitsugaya yang entah kenapa jadi gugup sendiri saat dipeluk oleh Ichigo seperti itu.

"O-oh.. Sesaat tadi aku merasa langkahku terasa ringan," gumam Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya yang menghela nafas.

"Itu pengaruh kekuatanmu, Kurosaki. Cepat, sekarang kalahkan Hollow itu!"

"Apa? Kau bercan-,"

**Bruk! **

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, Ichigo keburu didorong oleh Hitsugaya ke arah Hollow itu.

Ichigo emosi, "Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?"

"Kalahkan Hollow itu!" seru Hitsugaya kesal sambil menunjuk Hollow beberapa meter di depan Ichigo.

"What the? Yang benar sa-,"

"**Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Akan kubereskan dari kau!" **seru Hollow itu marah, muncul tepat di belakang Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu menelan ludah horror, dengan gerakan patah-patah, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan perlahan mendongak ke atas tepat pada wajah Hollow itu. Ichigo nyengir horror.

"Hai! Hari yang cer-,"

**Blar!**

"Gyaaaaaaa...~" otomatis, Ichigo langsung lari sekencang mungkin saat Hollow itu tengah bernafsu ingin memakannya. Hollow itu pun tetap mengejar Ichigo dari belakang dengan semangat. Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Ichigo dan Hollow itu dengan memutari berulang-ulang lapangan sepak bola. **("**==**) **

"Gyaaaaaaa...~ Toushiro! Heeeeeellllppppp...~!" teriak pemuda berambut orange itu sekerasnya sambil tetap berlari memutari lapangan. Hollow itu masih mengejar di belakang Ichigo dengan semangat '45.

Hitsugaya yang melihat itu hanya bersweatdrop ria. Pemuda mungil itu sedang berpikir satu hal. _'Apa Urahara-san bercanda memilih orang seperti Kurosaki? Tak bisa diharapkan!' _

"Kau sudah membuatku marah! Rasakan ini, Shinigami!" Hollow itu kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang Ichigo.

"WOI! Matte kudasai! Aku bukan Shiniga-,"

**Blar! **

"Gyaaa!"

**Blar! **

"Tunggu dulu! Woi! Aku bukan Shini-,"

**Blar! **

"Gyaa!" Ichigo kembali menghindari serangan Hollow itu dengan gerakan _unik_ miliknya. Masa bodo! Walaupun cara menghingdarnya memalukan. Yang penting selamat!

**Blar! **

**BRAK!**

"Ugh!"

"Kurosaki!"

Jreng! Ichigo akhirnya terkena serangan telak dari Hollow itu, lalu terlempar dan menabrak pagar kawat yang membatasi lapangan sepak bola itu dengan keras.

Hitsugaya yang khawatir melihat Ichigo yang terkena serangan telak itu langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut orange itu yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri akibat benturan yang dialaminya. Terlebih serangan Hollow itu telak mengenai pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Kurosaki ka-,"

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

**DEG! **

Tiba-tiba Hollow itu sudah berdiri kokoh di depan Hitsugaya dengan lengan kanan mengayun ke atas seolah siap menghempaskan tubuh Hitsugaya. Sekali lagi, pemuda mungil itu dapat menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu, dan langsung mengambil jarak aman dari Hollow itu.

"Che. Lambat," dengus Hitsugaya,

"Ku puji kecepatanmu itu. Tapi, apa kau masih bisa menghindari yang... ini?" kata Hollow itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Hitsugaya. Seketika, pemuda mungil itu mengambil posisi siaga.

'_Sial! Dimana Hollow itu?"_ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati, sekilas Ia menoleh pada Ichigo yang tampaknya masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kurosaki.."

"Kau lengah!"

**Bet! **

"Argh!"

Tepat saat itu, Hollow itu muncul dan langsung mencengkram tubuh mungil Hitsugaya dengan lengan kanannya yang besar, mengangkatnya perlahan ke atas dengan niat ingin meremukan tubuh itu. Hitsugaya mengernyit kesakitan. Ini resiko yang Ia harus ambil dengan Ia hidup kembali. Walau hanya _gigai_ Ia dapat merasakan kembali apa itu rasa kesakitan seperti manusia biasa.

"Matilah kau!" seru Hollow itu bengis dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Ku-kuro.. sa-sa..ki.. akh!" ringis Hitsugaya. Merasakan nafasnya terputus-putus yang membuatnya kesakitan. mata _emerald_nya yang menyipit karena menahan sakit tampak tertuju pada Ichigo yang masih terdiam tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Ichigo POV **

"_Ini dimana?"_

Tanyaku dalam keheningan, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun disini kecuali ruangan yang bewarna putih luas tanpa apapun disini. Kosong.

Kembali aku berjalan di dalam ruangan itu yang kurasakan semakin dingin dan dingin. Saat itu, aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang satu-satunya berada di ruangan asing ini. Dengan yakin, aku melangkah secara perlahan dan membuka pintu itu.

Putih.

Yang berbeda, ruangan ini tampak seperti ukuran kamar tidur. Tapi, tidak ada apapun disini. Hanya saja, dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca yang membuatku bisa melihat bayangan diriku di dalamnya. Aku hanya terpaku dengan pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang.

Inikah wujud Shinigami yang dikatakan oleh Toushiro? Aku tahu Shinigami itu apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu maksud Toushiro menyebutku sebagai Shinigami. Dewa kematian? Konyol. Aku ini manusia bias-, maaf. Maksudku manusia yang cukup luar biasa. Hei! Bukankah kekuatan dapat melihat Ruh itu hal yang langka. Jadi, benarkan kalau aku bukan manusia biasa?

Hahh.. jadi ngelantur kemana-mana.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki." **

**DEG! **

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aku hanya terkejut mendapati seorang pria brewok. Dengan jubah hitam menutupi tubuhnya dan kacamata hitam di matanya, lalu rambut bewarna hitam bergelombang cukup panjang miliknya. Kini berdiri di belakangku. Tapi, Ia berada di dalam cermin dinding ruangan ini.

"K-kau siapa?" tanyaku kaget. Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja, langkah kakiku terasa bergerak sendiri untuk menghampiri pria itu yang aku yakin tatapan matanya tertuju padaku. Aku menelan ludah.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi setelah berada kurang lebih setengah meter darinya. Atau lebih tepatnya di depan cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya.

"_Aku adalah kau." _

Hah? A-apa dia bilang?

"_Aku adalah kau, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan kau adalah aku. Kita adalah sama." _Kata pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"A-apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau siapa!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak di depannya. Sudah cukup! Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ku pahami! Cukup! Sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku sekarang. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi? No Thanks!

"_Seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Kita berdua adalah satu, Ichigo Kurosaki." _Ulang pria itu datar.

"Karena itulah aku tidak mengerti! Apa maksudmu kita adalah satu, hah?" tanyaku kesal.

"_Aku adalah kekuatan dalam dirimu,"_

"Apa?"

"**Aaakhh!" **

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara teriakan yang familiar di telingaku, itu membuatku langsung berbalik badan menghadap dinding yang berseberangan dengan cermin ini. Mata coklatku hanya terbelalak semaksimal mungkin kala melihat Toushiro terefleksikan di dalam cermin itu. Tentunya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Karena aku melihat Toushiro dalam cengkraman Hollow yang seperti benar-benar berniat ingin membunuhnya.

"Toushiro!" panggilku keras. Tapi sepertinya, tak terdengar oleh Toushiro yang kini melemas dalam genggaman tangan besar Hollow itu.

"_Apakah kau ingin menolongnya?"_

Aku kembali berbalik menghadap sosok pria misterius di belakangku.

"_Apakah kau ingin menolongnya, Ichigo Kurosaki?" _pria itu kembali bertanya padaku yang tampak berwajah tegang setelah melihat Toushiro dalam bahaya.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ panggil pria itu lagi.

Aku mendongak menatap mata pria itu yang terhalangi oleh kacamata hitam. "Aku masi-,"

"_Aku tidak butuh jawaban yang lain, cukup jawab ya atau tidak,"_

Potong pria itu cepat. Sepertinya Ia mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan olehku tadi.

Aku terdiam. Belum memberikan jawaban. Aku berdiri tegap dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Lengan kananku masih mengenggam pedang bewarna hitam legam dengan erat yang ku bawa sejak tadi. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara kesakitan Toushiro, dan bayangan teman-temanku yang tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Hollow itu. Sial. Aku harus menolong mereka!

Aku kembali mendongak. Menatap mata pria yang terhalangi oleh kacamata itu. Sudah ku putuskan.

"Iya." Jawabku penuh keyakinan.

**Ichigo POV end **

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo yakin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, asalkan aku bisa menolong teman-temanku. Jadi, siapapun kau, berikanlah kekuatanmu padaku." Ujarnya serius.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang memuaskan, membuat senyum kecil terlukis di bibir pria itu.

"_Jawaban yang bagus. Sekarang letakkan tanganmu pada cermin ini." _Kata pria itu lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, lalu perlahan meletakan tangan kananya tepat pada tangan pria itu yang mengulur di depan cermin. Perlahan, aura hitam kemerahan keluar dari lengan pria itu dan merambat ke tangan, lalu perlahan mulai merambat ke siku, bahu, dan tubuh Ichigo. Menyelimuti tubuh pemuda berambut orange itu dengan cepat.

"A-apa ini?" Ichigo tergagap kala melihat aura hitam kemerahan itu mengerubungi tubunya dengan cepat. Disaat bersaman, Ichigo dapat merasakan sesuatu merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan besar.

"_Selamat datang ke dalam sisi jiwamu yang lain, Ichigo Kurosaki." _

Dengan itu, pria berambut bergelombang hitam itu keluar dari cermin dan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

* * *

"Si-sial.." Hitsugaya tidak kuat lagi menahan cengkraman Hollow itu di tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya seperti remuk di dalam akibat kekuatan Hollow yang mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat. Hitsugaya hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat posisinya sekarang.

'_Eh, sudah berakhir.' _Batinnya putus asa. Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya perlahan, saat Hollow itu berniat memakannya.

**Zraass! **

**Set! **

"Arrggh! Tanganku!" jerit Hollow itu. Ketika, tiba-tiba lengannya yang mencengkram Hitsugaya terpotong begitu saja. Sedangkan tubuh Hitsugaya yang terlihat lemas ditangkap tepat waktu sebelum tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter **(**tinggi Hollow itu**)**.

"Toushiro! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menyelamatkan Hitsugaya itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

Perlahan kedua mata emerald yang sempat terpejam itu terbuka. Dengan sayu menatap mata coklat itu, "Ku.. rosaki.."

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ichigo lega.

"Turunkan aku.. aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hitsugaya yang lagi-lagi berada di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk, lalu menurunkan pemuda mungil itu dari gendongannya. Namun, tubuh mungil itu langsung terhuyung lemas ke bawah sebelum Hitsugaya jatuh ke tanah, kembali Ichigo menangkap Hitsugaya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ini! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, hah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki. Lepaskan aku. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini, jangan sok kuat seperti itu." ujar Ichigo.

"Urusai." Balas pemuda mungil itu singkat.

Setelah melepas dekapannya dari pemuda mungil itu, Ichigo berbalik badan membelakangi Hitsugaya.

"Akan ku lindungi,"

"Hah?" Hitsugaya langsung mendongak menatap punggung kokoh pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Toushiro. Jadi, kau diam saja disini." Ujar Ichigo tajam. Dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu langsung melangkah menuju Hollow yang tampak kesakitan karena tangannya terpotong oleh tebasan Ichigo tadi. Hitsugaya yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Ichigo itu kini memandang punggung pemuda orange itu yang semakin menjauh_. _

'_Apa itu benar-benar Kurosaki?' _

"Kurosaki.." gumam Hitsugaya. Bukan sebuah panggilan. Tapi, hanya sebuah ucaapan pelan yang terlontar di bibir pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Kau.. berani-beraninya memotong tanganku yang beharga! Akan kubunuh kau, Shinigami!" seru Hollow itu marah sembari hendak menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Dan memasang sikap biasa. Namun, tidak dengan bola mata coklatnya yang terlihat berkilat menanatang.

"Akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu yang telah menyakiti teman-temanku, Hollow." Ujar Ichigo dingin dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"RASAKAN INI, SHINIGAMI!" seru Hollow itu sambil hendak menyerang Ichigo yang malah terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kurosaki!"

**Zraasss! **

"A-apa?" karena kecepatan tebasan Ichigo. Hollow itu tak sadar dengan tubuhnya yang kini terbelah menjadi 2.

"Arrrgggh!"dalam sekejap Hollow itu langsung kalah dan menghilang menjadi debu yang terbawa hembusan angin.

Hitsugaya yang menatap itu hanya terpaku. Ia tidak mengira Ichigo yang tadi tak bisa atau malah tak bisa diharapkan menang. Kini berbalik menang dengan telak. Apakah ini karena kepalanya orange terbentur saat menerima serangan Hollow tadi?

Entahlah.

Hitsugaya boleh saja terkejut, tapi pemuda berambut orange itulah yang lebih terkejut lagi. Perlahan pemuda berambut orange itu mengangkat lengannya sampai dada. Lengkap dengan pedang hitam di lengan kanannya.

"Yang tadi itu... apakah sungguhan?" tanyanya heran masih tak percaya, kalau Ia telah mengalahkan Hollow itu secara telak.

Setelah menyaksikan kejadian di depannya sejak tadi, Urahara tersenyum khasnya sambil memegang topinya. "Eh, akhirnya kau keluar, Zangetsu. Selanjutnya, apakah ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana?" gumamnya. Lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang saat itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Toushiro, bisakah sekarang kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ichigo serius di jalan yang cukup sepi menuju rumahnya.

Setelah penyerangan Hollow itu selesai dengan kemenangan telak Ichigo, teman-temannya yang baru sadar dari pingsan mereka tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Yang mereka ingat terakhir adalah saat mereka tengah membagi kelompok untuk uji tanding. Itu saja. Selebihnya mereka tidak ingat apa-apa. Termaksud Renji yang tampaknya tak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian itu.

Dan ini makin membuat Ichigo merasa makin aneh dan bertekad memaksa Hitsugaya untuk memberikan penjelasan serinci dan sejelas mungkin padanya.

Hitsugaya terdiam, kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Ichigo. Mata emeraldnya menatap Ichigo dengan intens.

"Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan padamu, Kurosaki."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo menelan ludah gugup.

Hitsugaya kembali melanjutkan perkatannya sambil menatap tepat pada mata coklat Ichigo, "Seperti yang kau bilang aku adalah _Soul. _Aku disini hanya menempati tubuh pengganti seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Lalu, kalau kau adalah _Soul_, kenapa kau bisa hidup kembali dan menempati tubuh pengganti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, "Misi."

"Hah?"

Kembali dibukanya mata emerald itu perlahan menatap Ichigo, "Ini adalah misi yang diberikan padaku,"

"Lalu apa maksudmu menjadikan aku Shinigami, Toushiro?" seru Ichigo.

"Itu karena kau memang adalah Shinigami, Kurosaki."

"Apa?"

"Aku diutus seseorang untuk menarik keluar kekuatan Shinigami dari tubuhmu," Kata Hitsugaya.

"Siapa? Dan apa tujuannya?" tanya Ichigo. "Banyak hal yang tidak ku mengerti, Toushiro!"

"Seseorang yang juga seorang Shinigami. Tujuannya, kau harus membantu mengembalikan _Konpaku _ke Soul Society tempat akhir _Soul _ditempatkan dan mengalahkan Hollow seperti tadi dengan kekuatanmu itu, Kurosaki." Jelas Hitsugaya sambil melangkah mendekati Ichigo.

"Secara terperincinya, akan ku jelaskan di rumah. Yang jelas, kau bisa mengembalikan _Soul_ yang tersesat di dunia ini. Masih banyak _Soul _yang kebingungan dan tak bisa ke Soul Society, dan hal itulah yang dimanfaatkan Hollow untuk memangsa mereka." Tambah Hitsugaya ketika tepat berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Me-memangsa?" tanya ichigo.

"Iya. Para Hollow itu akan memangsa _Konpaku_ yang tersesat di dunia ini, dan jika tidak dikembalikan secara cepat, mereka akan dimangsa Hollow dan setelah itu, mereka pun akan menjadi Hollow dan tak bisa kembali ke Soul Society. Dan mengembalikan _konpaku _itu adalah tugas Shinigami." Jelas pemuda mungil itu.

Ichigo terdiam, lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah berkata bohong. " Sahut Hitsugaya.

"Apa dengan menjadi Shinigami, aku bisa membantu _konpaku_ yang tersesat agar tak di mangsa Hollow?" tanya lagi masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya."

Ichigo langsung mendongakan kepalanya lalu memegang kedua bahu pemuda mungil itu. "Kalau begitu, aku bersedia! Aku bersedia menjadi Shinigami, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo. "Kalau dengan menjadi Shinigami aku bisa menolong para _soul_ yang tersesat seperti **Soffy**, aku bersedia!"seru Ichigo dengan mata coklatnya yang tampak serius.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari bahunya.

Ichigo tersenyum puas, "Seharusnya kau menjelaskan ini lebih cepat, Toushiro! Kau hampir membuatku stress tahu! Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah sore banget, nih. Nanti Yuzu khawatir lagi karena pulang telat." Ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

'_Maaf, Kurosaki. Aku tidak bisa bilang yang sejujurnya padamu tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Maaf.. tapi, ini demi keluargaku.' _ bisik Hitsugaya pelan. Sangat pelan. Sehingga suaranya kalah dengan suara angin yang berhembus.

"Woi, Toushiro! Ayo cepat!" seru Ichigo dari kejauhan.

"Iya, dasar cerewet!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Hah, apa yang kau bilang? Mau ngajak ribut, nih?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut, BAKA MIKAN!" seru Hitsugaya.

"A-apa. Ba-baka mikan kau bilang?"

"Kurang jelas, hah? BAKA MIKAN!"

_Mungkin saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tempat untuk memberitahumu semuanya tentang ini. Tapi, aku berjanji, Kurosaki. Suatu saat nanti akan kuberi tahu semuanya dan siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya padamu._

_Ya. Suatu saat nanti._

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N :** Gomen... baru bisa upadate! **#jeger!**

Gomenasai kalau banyak typo yang lulus sensor atau ceritanya yang gak jelas...** T.T #sembah sujud**

selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi dalam karya-karya saya selanjutnya..

Maaf sebesar-besarnya.. saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian kali ini.. tapi, saya akan balas langsung lewat PM..

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers dan silent reader yang mau baca fic saya.. **T.T #terharu **

Ya, sudah.. akhir kata..

**Ganbatte! **

* * *

**_Review?_  
**


End file.
